


Ce soir est le moment (version vf)

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Coma, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Mort - Freeform, Multi, Reve, Sexual Violence, The Upside Down, amour, drame, monstre, triangle amoureux
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Mandy revient à Hawkins et après l'épisode fâcheux avec les Russes dans sa ville natale, elle tombe sous l'emprise de Billy depuis son réveil à l'hôpital d'Hawkins et ne sait plus quoi faire pour s'en défaire. Steve lui vient en aide et tombe amoureux de ce jeune homme hostile et malveillant autour de ses proches et il va tout faire pour aider la nièce de Jim de la sortir de ce mauvais pas avec l'aide d'un certain Byers et Mke et sa bande (...) entre amours, sexe, drogue, euphémisme, vers une mort certaine pour l'un de nos héros? [ Affaire à suivre]
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s), Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Original Female Character(s), Tommy H./Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 2





	1. Le prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, je tente ma chance ici pour ma fanfic qui me tient à coeur car sur fanfiction.net ça ne marche pas trop...Mouaih...Elle est également en version Anglais sur le site et je suis la même auteure qui écrit cette histoire qui aura 68 chapitres au total voir un peu plus selon mes rêves et mes idées ! Une review me redonne le sourire dans l'ensemble de mes histoires et je poste régulièrement. La version en anglais se trouve en bas de mes autres Works...Je débute dans le domaine de l'écriture '(...) Je suis nulle pour un bon contexte (...) Gommen !
> 
> PS : l'histoire est en cours de correction par 2 bêtas (...)  
> Merci de votre patience (...)

AVERTISSEMENT

Bonjour, mon histoire sur Stranger things touche bientôt vers sa fin et je l'ai écrite pour ma meilleure amie ( qui va se reconnaître en lisant cette histoire) et j'avoue que cela me touche pour vos reviews et je les rends avec plaisir et j'échange assez régulièrement avec les auteurs comme les lecteurs, alors voici sur quoi, j'écris sur cette histoire.

Une romance avec une fin tragique et un triangle amoureux qui est ( Billy, Mandy, Jonathan Byers) mais ça sera Jonathan qui va l'emporter ( YES ! ) ! Billy est quelqu'un d'assez colérique et excessif dans la série tv ( pour ceux qui connaissent la série tv) du coup, il est pareil dans cette histoire et il va tourmenter la nièce de Jim : Mandy Hopper (...)

Je vais parler également des agressions dans cette histoire car cela sera le sujet principal et c'est pour cela que l'histoire est classée M = Mature car il a des baisers volés, des comportements violents, etc etc etc...J'ai changé les scènes afin que cela ne choque pas les lecteurs, principalement. Je débute dans l'écriture et cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur et il y a mes premiers lemons, dedans.

Il n'est pas accessible à tous les publics jeunes (...)

Alors, voici les règles :

Les ratings : T / M

Mes bêtas : Lilya0Ï et Almayen (...)

Les relations-ships : Steve / Billy = Mandy / Jonathan = Mike / Onze

Les genres : violence, amour, drame, tragédie, relation toxique, rêve, le monde à l'envers, monstre, sang, domestique, et ainsi de suite et lemon (...)

Les reviews : j'accepte les reviews et j'y réponds toujours car je suis novice et cela me détends l'écriture et ça me passionne beaucoup. Merci, d'avoir lu, jusqu'à la est la prochaine histoire longue sera sur la demande de ma meilleure amie ( Lucifer qui est en cours de préparation) il aura 50 chapitres, je pense (...)Bonne lecture à tous !

Hawkins était encore marqué par les événements des Russes. Et rien n'était plus comme avant dans cette petite ville, auparavant si tranquille. Jim Hopper avait eu une nouvelle fille. Elle s'appelait Onze alias Jane. Et sa nièce vivait avec eux depuis que sa mère avait été tuée par une maladie incurable, il y a deux ans. Du coup, le shérif avait deux filles à gérer à la maison : sa nièce et Onze. Sa nièce, qui s'appelait Mandy Hopper Carter, était devenue très proche de Steve et de tous les autres depuis l'attaque massive des Russes à Hawkins, survenue quelques mois plus tôt.

Mais depuis le début de cet été les choses avaient empirés. Mandy Hopper fut la prise du frère de Max, Billy Hagrove. Elle n'était plus aussi joyeuse et vivante. Mais un secret bien sombre entourait la jeune lycéenne d'Hawkins. Elle était aussi la baby-sitter de tous les enfants de la ville. Entre les leçons, les cours, le boulot dans le mini-supermarché et les cours du soir Mandy n'avait plus de temps pour elle. En plus de tout cela, elle aidait la mère de Jonathan à tenir la boutique avant les cours. Ce matin, l'adolescente avait pris son vélo pour aller en ville et donner en main propre des muffins fait maison au poste de police où son oncle travaillait depuis quelques années. Toujours à l'heure, sa nièce gara son vélo sans difficulté, aujourd'hui. Puisque son engin tomba sans cesse par terre avant de l'installer confortablement entre les barres. Sa robe ne se prit même pas dans les roues et il n'y avait aucune tâche présente sur son habit du jour.

A l'intérieur, Jim Hopper venait juste d'arrivé dans les locaux de la police. Il mangeait déjà son beignet au chocolat qui était entouré avec de la crème chantilly. Comme à son habitude, il fumait son gros cigare et il avait mit ses pieds sur le bureau, fièrement.

—Tu étais où, hier soir ?

— Mon oncle, je suis arrivée à l'heure, ce matin !

—Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Mandy Carter Hopper !

—Chez les Wheeler, pour les révisions avec Nancy. Ça te va comme réponse ?

—Tu me mens encore ! Tu es sortie avec un garçon ?

—Tu exagères et tu n'es pas mon père ! Tu sais quoi ? Tes muffins iront à la poubelle !

Agacée, Mandy jeta les délicieux gâteaux faits maison à la benne et quitta le bureau de Jim visiblement vexée. Son assistante leva les yeux au ciel et le concerné murmura derrière sa grosse barbe, contrarié.

—Vous êtes dure avec elle, Jim !

—C'est pour son bien !

—Un jour vous allez la perdre, Jim.

—C'est pour son bien que je suis indulgent envers elle.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et repartit sur le terrain pour les vandalismes sur les citrouilles. Dehors, l'adolescente ne sentait pas bien. A cause des reproches de son oncle qui étaient infernales depuis quelques jours. Mandy jeta son vélo par terre et d'un geste violent. La jolie blonde en a eut assez du comportement de son oncle qui devenait possessif et râleur. Elle n'en pouvait plus (....)


	2. Chapitre 1 - Steve Harrington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve retrouve une Mandy, complètement ailleurs et l'accompagne (...)

L'Automne était déjà arrivé dans la petite ville d'Hawkins. Cet automne-là, l'air fut agréable et doux pour les habitants de la bourgade. Les couleurs automnales se trouvaient sur les feuilles des arbres avec quelques jours d'avance. Avant ce n'était pas le cas. Les marronniers qui tombaient des feuilles ainsi que les châtaigniers. Le soleil illumina déjà la ville d'Hawkins. Puisqu'il n'était que sept heures du matin. Dehors, Mandy était toujours furieuse envers Jim Hopper, son oncle. Elle avait mal pris sa réflexion et son regard foudroyant. L'adolescente était partie sans son vélo,déçu. Elle l'avait laissée sur le parking de la police puisqu'elle n'avait pas la tête à pédaler. Elle adorait sa nouvelle vie et ses nouveaux amis. Elle ne se tint plus en place et Steve arrivait au bon moment. Il a maintint dans les bras, souriant.

—Bah, alors ? On ne tient plus sur les jambes ? Mandy, Mandy ! dit-il, en chantonnant.

—Harrington ? bafouilla-t-elle, souriante. Merci de m'avoir retenu !

—Il n'y a pas de quoi. Comment ça va ?

—Je n'ai pas le moral.. avoua-t-elle.

—Ça se voit sur ton jolie visage. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

—Ça ne va pas à la maison et Onze ne me lâche pas !

Steve sourit maladroitement et répondait avec une voix amicale.

—Tu as besoin de souffler. conclut-il.

—Je sais. Mais mon oncle ne me laisse pas le choix, Steve.

—Je comprends. Nancy est pareille avec moi malgré notre rupture.

Blessé, Steve baissa les yeux et il reprenait la parole.

—Je voulais venir te voir en plus, Mandy chez toi.

—Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle, de répondre, pourquoi ?

—Il faut qu'on parle de toi et de Byers.

Les joues de Mandy devinrent presque rouge et Steve commençait à la gênée.

—Jonathan Byers ?

—Oui, le photographe que tu aimes tant, bichette.

—L'amour fait mal, Harrington. Il a choisi Nancy Wheeler. La fille parfaite.

— Il avait choisi Nancy. C'est différent aujourd'hui. Nancy n'est pas parfaite.

—Comment ça ? dit-elle, dans un souffle, je ne comprends pas.

—Suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer la situation.

Il prit la main froide de la blonde et Steve regardait autour de lui avant de s'élancer vers sa voiture.

—Bon, Jonathan a rompu avec Nancy.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce qu'il a choisit la mauvaise fille.

Mandy devint presque rouge de colère.

—Arrête de dire des sottises. Il ne m'aime pas.

—C'est faux, Mandy.

—Ne me prend pas pour une truffe ! dit-elle, sur les nerfs.

—Tu t'énerves.

—Je ne m'énerve pas !

—Alors, explique-moi !

La concernée haussa les épaules et affrontait le brun du regard.

—A l'hôpital, j'étais toute seule ! Toi, Jonathan, Nancy et les autres..Vous n'étiez pas là !

—Bien sûr que si ! Mais Hargrove a été plus rapide que Jonathan...Rappelle-toi...

—Arrêtons de parler de ça, Steve. Ça me fait du mal !

—Très bien, tu verras par toi-même. Au passage, je te voulais aussi, mais j'ai craqué...

—Tu es mignon Steve, mais je te vois comme un grand-frère. Dit-elle, en montant dans la voiture.

—Un grand-frère ? Sans blague ? termina-t-il en faisant la même-chose.

Soudain, elle avait sentit un regard douteux qui se posait sur elle. C'était le regard de Billy Hargrove. Il fut presque furieux en voyant le duo aussi proche. Il la surveillait à l'intérieur de sa voiture en tapotant légèrement les doigts sur son volant, furibond. Il fumait sa clope et écoutait de la musique rock. Toutefois, il n'était pas seul à l'intérieur de la voiture. Dedans, il eut Carol qui se trouvait à sa droite, silencieuse. Un regard de braise se lut dans les yeux de Billy Hargrove.

— Je ne veux qu'elle, Carol. Toi, tu ne m'intéresses pas !(...)


	3. Chapitre 2 - Billy Hargrove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sur le chemin du retour, Mandy était toujours silencieux depuis que Steve avait parlé de Jonathan Byers sous un oeil bienveillant. L'adolescente avait toujours un faible pour lui, mais ne savait pas comment engager la conversation avec lui. Elle était timide comme lui. Ils n'étaient plus aussi proches depuis cet épisode avec les Russes dans sa propre ville natale. Cela lui rappelait des bons souvenirs avec Jonathan. Steve remarqua la rêverie de sa meilleure amie et lui fit une tape amicale sur son épaule gauche, souriant. Un sourire radieux se lit sur le visage de la blonde. Et, Steve n'avait pas vu cela depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, à vrai dire (...)

Sur le chemin du retour, Mandy était toujours silencieux depuis que Steve avait parlé de Jonathan Byers sous un oeil bienveillant. L'adolescente avait toujours un faible pour lui, mais ne savait pas comment engager la conversation avec lui. Elle était timide comme lui. Ils n'étaient plus aussi proches depuis cet épisode avec les Russes dans sa propre ville natale. Cela lui rappelait des bons souvenirs avec Jonathan. Steve remarqua la rêverie de sa meilleure amie et lui fit une tape amicale sur son épaule gauche, souriant. Un sourire radieux se lit sur le visage de la blonde. Et, Steve n'avait pas vu cela depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, à vrai dire.

Cela lui fit du bien de la voir aussi rayonnante et souriante. Cela changeait son habitude. Derrière eux, Billy les suivait en étant un peu plus il voulait la suivre en permanence. Steve emmena Mandy à la salle d'Arcade pour qu'elle se change les idées. Elle avait eu une journée de libre grâce au soutien de Joyce Byers et elle voulut en profiter, davantage. Steve voulait également lui donner quelques conseils sur la drague, mais en douceur. Adroitement, le beau brun se gara parfaitement droite contrairement à Hargrove qui se garait de travers sur le parking des jeux d'Arcades. Son regard ne quitta pas toujours la silhouette fine de la sainte-Hopper qui souriait naïvement envers son rival, Harrington.

À la salle d'Arcade, Mandy n'avait pas eu assez d'argent pour se faire une simple partie de jeu ou pour se détendre un peu. Et par chance, la soeur de Billy se trouva dans les parages, seulement elle n'avait pas eu de monnaie. Enfin, son oncle ne l'avait pas payée ce mois-ci pour la garde de Onze, tous les jours. Elle n'avait presque plus d'argent parce que son salaire allé dans la caisse de Jim Hopper pour le loyer. Néanmoins, Steve partit à cause de Nancy qui n'était pas bien à cause de ses parents. En effet, ils allaient bientôt se séparer dans les mois à venir à Hawkins. Du coup, Mandy se retrouva toute seule dans cette salle remplie de collégiens et de lycéens et elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Hélas, Billy était dans les environs et il se précipita vers elle, enjôleur et différent.

Le demi-frère de Max était un homme assez sexy dans son jean moulant et son t-shirt blanc qui était à l'intérieur de sa veste. Son jean était ajusté avec une teinture bleu-ciel avec un léger trou sur le genou gauche. Il n'avait plus sa cigarette dans la bouche puisque de fumer dans le magasin avait été interdit par Larry Kline, le maire en personne, depuis quelques mois. A cause de la santé des enfants de la bourgade qui était préoccupante par les toxines de la cigarette qui les entouraient. Seulement, Mandy le détesta depuis le début de cet été puisqu'il la menaçait régulièrement et de lui révéler à Jonathan Byers. A propos des cours du soir qui avait été organisés par le lycée d'Hawkins. L'adolescente fut prise aux pièges et elle cédait au chantage du grand blond. Soudain, elle sentit le souffle chaud d'Hargrove qui lui caressait la longueur de sa nuque. Mandy ne se sentait pas bien et le fit savoir à Billy.

—Alors, tu as dit quoi à ton oncle hier soir ?

—Que j'étais chez les Wheeler. Ça te va comme réponse ? Oui ou Non ?

—Ne sois pas si agressive envers moi, miss. Pas quand tu es toute seule !

—Je ne vais pas me laisser faire aussi facilement, Billy !

—C'est ça ! Tu es déjà sous mon emprise sans le vouloir, sainte-Hopper !

—C'est...c'est faux ! bégaya-t-elle, en se crispant avant l'arrivée de Max.

La rouquine lut de la peur dans les yeux de Mandy et le faisait savoir à l'aîné.

—Ne me provoque pas Max ! répliqua-t-il en ayant la voix éraillée.

—Ta gueule, Billy ! Laisse Mandy tranquille ! Elle s'occupe bien de moi à la maison !

—La ferme, Max ! dit-il, sèchement. Je vous ramène à la maison, toutes les deux ! Dans une heure, c'est compris ? termina-t-il en les laissant toutes les deux.

Mandy acquiesça la tête tandis que la rousse leva les yeux au ciel. Ensuite, la bande de Max arrivait enfin et Will prit la parole avec une voix presque tremblante s'adressant à Mandy.

—Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu vas bien ?

—Je...Oui, ça va. Merci, Will !

—Pourquoi mon connard de frère s'en prend violemment à toi ? dit, la rousse.

—C'est compliqué, Max. Will ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

—On peut se parler en privé, Mandy ? C'est au sujet de mon frère Jonathan.

—Oh, je vois...Oui, je te suis.

Mandy laissa sa partie de jeu à Max et suivit Will qui était frustré et amer.

—Will ?

—Jonathan avait choisi la mauvaise fille ! C'est un idiot !

—Tu lui en veux pour ça ?

—Beaucoup et toi aussi ?!

—Comment ça, moi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

—Justement, vous vous aimez ! Cela crève les yeux !

Mandy eut comme un petit pincement au cœur mais rassura le petit.

—Le monde des ados est parfois difficile, Will Byers.

—C'est injuste ! grommela-t-il. Vous vous adorez !

La concernée prit Will dans les bras pour le calmer un peu.

—Viens à la maison, proposa Will. S'il te plaît !

—Je ne sais pas. Cela est une mauvaise idée !

—Je vais lui en parlais, je te le promets ! s'enquit-il, de répondre.

—Très bien, mais je ne promets rien..D'accord ?

—Super, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Allez on va jouer !

D'un coup, le jeune collégien retrouva le sourire et emmenait Mandy avec lui de force en direction des jeux tandis que le petit groupe discutait entre eux, en face des toilettes des filles.

—Voyons, Mike ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu la trouves étrange que…

—Si, elle était en pleure avec Nancy. A la maison, hier soir.

—En pleure ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas ! répondit Will, soucieux.

—C'est une fille, Will. Ça pleure tout le temps ! justifia Lucas, amusé..

—Pas elle. Elle ne pleure pas sans aucune raison, Lucas ! rectifia Mike, inquiet..

—C'est claire, mais on va demander à Harrington, demain. termina, Dustin.

—Harrington n'en sait pas plus que ma débile de soeur, Dustin ! répliqua, Mike.

Dustin leva les yeux au ciel (...)


	4. Chapitre 4 - Une soirée presque banale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le concerné n'y répondit pas et laissa Mandy partir chez elle. Lorsque la nièce de Jim se dirigeait dans la forêt obscure pour aller jusqu'à chez elle, elle regardait une dernière fois la voiture du sport de Billy Hargrove et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ensuite, elle repensait soudainement à Jonathan et son odeur lui manquait énormément à Mandy Carter-Hopper. Il lui manquait beaucoup et des larmes commençaient à couler sous les yeux de l'adolescente. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait chez lui et elle était en mode rêveuse parce qu'elle ne faisait pas attention aux branches d'arbres et chez les Byers, ce n'était pas le calme plat. Au contraire (....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les chapitres sont déjà écrite, mais elles sont en court de correction, car j'ai des soucis avec les temps (...)

Sur le chemin du retour, Billy Hargrovre n'était plus le même. Il était bourru et colérique ce qui faisait un peu peur à Mandy. L'adolescente ne voulait pas encore le défier du regard et elle se contentait de regarder le paysage qui se défilait sous les yeux. La blonde n'était pas trop d'humeur à discuter avec cet adolescent et ce dernier fronça durement les cils, mécontent. Le demi-frère de Max Mayfield roula encore comme un fou du volant et la nièce de Jim en avait des crampes d'estomacs à cause de la vitesse. De plus, l'effet de l'alcool commençait déjà à se manifester à l'intérieur de son corps et Mandy avait eu mal à la tête à cause de cela. Billy n'arrangeait rien du tout pour soulagée un peu la petite tête blonde qui se trouvait au siège passager. Elle lui demanda donc à Hargrove d'arrêter la voiture et ce dernier ne le fit pas.

—Arrête de la voiture !

—Pourquoi ça ? Mandy ? Tu veux que je heurte quelque chose ?

—Bien sûr que non, idiot ! Mais ce n'est pas drôle ! siffla-t-elle.

—Quoi ? Je te croyais plus forte que cela Hopper !

—Arrête de déconner ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! paniqua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme au regard dur n'arrêta pas la voiture pour autant et de parlait sèchement à l'adolescente qui ne se sentait pas bien.

—Tu fais pitier Mandy !

—Je te jure ! Arrête la voiture sur le champ ! Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Billy leva les yeux au ciel et voulut conduire la concernée jusqu'à chez elle, mais le regard foudroyant du blond inspirait rien de bon à la nièce de Jim.

—Surpris ? lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

— Ta gueule, Billy ! s'énerva-t-elle en étant un peu pâle.

—Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller chez toi ? Dis-moi ?

—Mon oncle déteste les visites et celle des hommes en particulier.

—C'est ça ! Prend-moi pour un con sainte-Hopper !

—Je ne me sens pas bien Billy ! dis-elle dans un souffle court.

—Tu ne fais pas semblant pour me fuir ? Au moins ?

—Tu es con ! balbutia-t-elle très fatiguée. Je descends ici !

— Très bien, mais si tu te fais agressée en pleine nuit. Ce n'est pas mon problème !

—Merde, Billy ! s'énerva-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le concerné n'y répondit pas et laissa Mandy partir chez elle. Lorsque la nièce de Jim se dirigeait dans la forêt obscure pour aller jusqu'à chez elle, elle regardait une dernière fois la voiture du sport de Billy Hargrove et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ensuite, elle repensait soudainement à Jonathan et son odeur lui manquait énormément à Mandy Carter-Hopper. Il lui manquait beaucoup et des larmes commençaient à couler sous les yeux de l'adolescente. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait chez lui et elle était en mode rêveuse parce qu'elle ne faisait pas attention aux branches d'arbres et chez les Byers, ce n'était pas le calme plat. Au contraire. Chez eux, ce fut le calme avant la tempête et Will se trouvait entre sa mère et son aîné. Les images de Mandy avaient envahi l'esprit de Jonathan Byers, l'aîné. Il ne se sentait pas bien depuis qu'il ne l'avait pas vu hors des cours et à la salle d'arcade avec son cadet, Will Byers. Cela faisait des moins qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi près et depuis cet épisode avec les Russes ou elle avait failli mourir à cause d'eux dans ce laboratoire d'Hawkins. Il n'avait pas spécialement d'appétit parce qu'il n'y croyait plus et que Mandy sortit avec Hargrove depuis le début de cet été, mais il se trompait lourdement sur son jugement et sa mère Joyce Byers le fit savoir à son fils.

—Jonathan ? Çà ne va pas ?

—Will se mêle de mes affaires maman !

—A propos de Mandy ? C'est gentil ce qu'il a fait. Non ?

—Oui, mais...balbutia-t-il en haussant les épaules, elle me manque maman.

—Je sais. Elle aussi. Elle m'en parle au magasin.

—Ah bon ? Cela m'étonne un peu parce qu'elle ne m'adresse pas la parole.

—Jonathan ! C'est à cause de ce jeune homme qu'elle n'ose pas venir te voir.

Jonathan devina lequel.

—Hargrove ?

—Oui. Je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça.

—Disons qu'il la suit sans cesse et qu'il est teigneux...

—Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? Maman !

—Vous êtes timide ! Tous les deux ! Elle sera au magasin demain matin.

—En plus, j'ai failli la perdre à cause des Russes maman et on ne s'est plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour-là...Je….

Joyce lui sourit et dit.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Jonathan. Je vais lui parler au magasin demain matin.

—Merci pour tout maman. Tu es géniale !

Joyce lui fit un énorme bisous sur son front et pour le réconforter ce qui lui fit du bien au moral. En effet, il commençait à penser à elle et à ce qu'elle faisait chez elle pendant son temps libre loin de ce ténieux d'Hargrove qui lui pourrit littéralement la vie depuis le début de cet été à Hawkins. De son côté Mandy toquait trois fois à la porte de chez elle et Onze lui ouvrit la porte avec l'aide de son pouvoir. La nièce de Jim ne le vit toujours pas à l'intérieur de la caravane et il n'était toujours pas là. Cela arrangeait bien Mandy parce qu'elle sentit encore le parfum de Billy sur elle et elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Dans la chambre l'adolescente apercevait le regard intriguant de sa cousine qui était toujours au-dessus du lit dans la même position depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison ce matin. Onze n'avait pas bougée de son matelas. Sa baby-sitter qui fit sa cousine également alla directement à la douche pour enlever le parfum désagréable d'Hargrove qui s'était imprégné sur sa peau.

Onze ne fut pas dupe parce qu'elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Sa cousine. Celle-ci esquivait toutes les questions de la pré-ados qui étaient parfois un peu maladroite et elle se camoufle les hématomes que Billy lui avait fait la veille et aujourd'hui. Néanmoins , l'effet de l'alcool était toujours présent dans le corps de la jeune lycéenne et elle voulait beaucoup au beau blond de lui avoir forcé à boire. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et Onze fronça les cils, contrariée.

— Tu es en retard. Il est 23h00 !

— Oui désolée ma puce, mais je gardais Max.

—Il est 23h00 ! répéta-t-elle en colère et furieuse.

—Tu es fâchée ma chérie ? Je te promets d'être à la maison plus souvent !

—Oui. Je suis fâchée !

—Oh ! Pardon ma puce !

—Excuse acceptée !

—D'accord on va aller manger une bonne gaufre ?

Onze ne répondit pas mais affichait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mandy était soulagée qu'elle lui avait pardonnée et elle sortit les gaufres pour faire plaisir à Onze qui s'était un peu calmée après les excuses de cette dernière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jim entra à la maison et il enleva son chapeau de shérif et sa veste de bureau pour la soirée qui allait être morose. Comme d'habitude, Jim était toujours d'humeur ronchon envers la plus âgée et Mandy fronça les sourcils, vexée.

—Alors ? Cette journée les filles ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Ca a été mon oncle et toi ? Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin...

—Tu m'en veux encore ? Pour tes muffins ? Je m'excuse d'accord ?

Fâchée, Mandy se leva de son siège, mécontente.

—Mandy on essaie d'être une famille normale !

—C'est ça. Je n'ai plus faim de toute façon. Je te laisse ma gaufre Onze.

—Géniale, merci cousine !

Ronchon, Jim se frotta doucement la tempe du côté droit et dit.

—J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Onze haussa les épaules et ne disait rien (...)


	5. Chapitre 5 - Les Byers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il lui mordit légèrement le haut de l'oreille et Mandy résista à son charme tandis que Joyce les observait au loin puisqu'elle était inquiète pour elle. Elle se cacha derrière le rayon à sopalin puis écouta la conversation, intriguée (...)

A la boutique, la jeune lycéenne au tempérament bien trempé avait finit de ranger presque tous les rayons. Billy l'observait dehors sur le parking de l'établissement, pensif. Il avait toujours sa clope au bec et sa boucle d'oreille en forme de croix sur son côté gauche. Le regard qu'il posait sur Mandy était sévère. Il descendit de la voiture d'un pas vif et en haussant les épaules. Il jeta son mégot sur le sol et entra dans le magasin en cherchant Mandy du regard. Il la trouva dans le rayon des surgelés. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le coin de sa lèvre et il prit Mandy par surprise. Elle sursauta de peur et parla à voix basse.

—Salut, toi, tu m'as manqué !

—Arrête, je travaille. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occupée de toi.

—Oh, vraiment ? Je te trouve sexy derrière ce tablier jaune…

—Billy, siffla-t-elle, ma patronne n'est pas très loin !

—Tu m'offres des bières chérie ? marmonna-t-il près de son oreille.

—Ok, mais paie à la caisse cette fois-ci...

Il lui mordit légèrement le haut de l'oreille et Mandy résista à son charme tandis que Joyce les observait au loin puisqu'elle était inquiète pour elle. Elle se cacha derrière le rayon à sopalin puis écouta la conversation, intriguée.

—On se voit ce soir ?

—Je ne peux pas. Je garde un collégien ce soir, Hargrove.

—Allez, insista-t-il. On a pas finit ce qu'on a commencé !

—Non, Billy. termina-t-elle. Je subis ta colère depuis trop longtemps.

—Oh, tu subis ? C'est ça ? railla-t-il, Sainte-Hopper….

—Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, idiot !

Il agrippa la gorge fine de la jeune lycéenne et la voix de Joyce sauva la vie de Mandy encore une fois. Furieux, Billy ne paya pas les bières et s'en alla de la boutique. Essoufflée, l'adolescente ne réagit pas aux paroles de Joyce qui était pourtant comme une mère pour elle depuis la mort de la sienne des années auparavant, et depuis Hopper était son tuteur. Les filles regardèrent Billy partir comme un fou en mettant le volume à fond. Joyce détourna son regard vers Mandy qui était à bout de nerfs.

—Ce jeune homme est souvent désagréable avec toi, je trouve...

—C'est compliqué...mhm...Je vais payer les bières…

—Je refuse Mandy. J'en prends la responsabilité.

Mandy écarquilla les yeux et ne sut quoi dire à sa responsable.

—Je ne veux pas Joyce, tu me paies déjà pour garder Will…

—Oui et je sais que tu ne prends pas l'argent que je te dois.

—Will a vendu la mèche…

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne se fit entendre dans la pièce.

—Il est inquiet pour toi et tous les autres Byers aussi.

—Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, Joyce. Hopper a un bon salaire et…

—Ne t'occupe pas de ça. On va s'occuper de toi, ma chérie…

—De moi ? Tu me fous la trouille Joyce ! se plaignit l'adolescente.

—Will m'a prévenu que tu venais à la maison ce soir. C'est toujours d'actualité ?

—Normalement oui. Si je ne cède pas à Hargrove d'ici ce soir.

—Ça ne risque pas Mandy. s'exclama Stevie derrière elle.

Soudain, son regard se porta sur le jeune rockeur de la ville et sa bouche fut ouverte de surprise.

—Harrington ? Joyce tu…

—Je l'ai appelé et j'ai bien fait, je crois…

—Hargrove te mène la vie dure ? Si j'ai bien compris.

—Tu étais là depuis combien de temps ?

—Cinq minutes. Il me dégoûte ce mec…railla-t-il entre ses dents.

Mandy ne sut comment lui expliquer la situation. Steve la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer un peu. Elle remercia la mère de Jonathan. Il était presque l'heure d'aller au lycée et elle monta dans la voiture de Steve et ce dernier lui demanda des explications sur elle et le jeu de cet idiot d'Hargrove.

—Depuis combien de temps ça dure Mandy ?

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Ce jeu entre toi et lui ? Combien de temps ?

—Depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, Steve et je ne m'en sors plus !

—Quel enfoiré ! Je te jure que s'il abuse de toi, je vais le…

—Non, Harrington, tu ne feras rien. J'ai été idiote et jalouse…

—Ça risque de mal se finir entre vous si quelqu'un n'intervient pas MANDY !

— Je sais...

Steve prit Mandy dans les bras pour la rassurer et ils partirent pour le lycée. Là, Nancy chercha Jonathan pour lui expliquer la situation. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le rockeur et la nièce du Shérif dans le couloir du lycée. Steve avait une envie folle de tabasser Hargrove devant les autres élèves de l'établissement, mais se tint tranquille pour sa meilleure amie qui avait toujours un regard très triste depuis le départ du magasin. Harrington et Wheeler fermaient le duo. Billy, qui les cherchaient du regard, et il grogna dans les couloirs.

Mandy se retrouva en face de son amour secret et le photographe avala sa salive puisqu'il avait la gorge nouée.

—Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été aussi près… dit-il dans un souffle.

—Oui, après ce qu'il s'est passé dans les labos... Et tu n'étais plus là à mon réveil.

—J'étais près de toi H24, Mandy. Mais ma famille avait besoin de moi.

—Je ne t'en veux pas Jonathan. Seulement, les choses ont empiré très vite...

—Avec Hargrove ? Maman m'en a parlé, il y a quelques jours. Pourquoi tu n'as...

—Rien dit ? termina-t-elle. Parce qu'on se fuyait comme la peste, Byers..

L'adolescent se sentit un peu coupable. Il entendit alors la voix rauque et éraillée de Billy qui tonnait dans les couloirs du lycée. Il prit la main de sa meilleure amie.

—Viens...

—Attends, on va où ?

—Chez moi. On sèche le lycée…

—Quoi, tu es sérieux ?

Le silence de Byers fut parlant. Mandy suivit Jonathan sans dire un mot et détourna son regard vers le blond qui l'aperçut au loin. Il la fusilla du regard mais fut stoppé par l'ancien roi des feux de joie : Steve Harrington (...)


	6. Chapitre 6  Mandy se réfugie chez les Byers -

—Dégage de mon chemin Harrington !

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je n'ai pas entendu ! se moqua le concerné.

—Espèce d'enfoiré ! s'énerva Billy en essayant de le taper, mais la sonnerie les arrêta.

—Trop tard mon gars... Sauvé par le gong !

—C'est ce que tu crois... marmonna le blond en mettant un coup de poing sur le nez de Stevie qui fut soutenu par Nancy.

Ce dernier se retint de le frapper à son tour pour respecter la promesse qu'il avait fait à Mandy. De plus, il était énervé en voyant le fessier du blond en face de lui, contrarié.

.

Un peu plus loin, le duo était arrivé chez les Byers. Jonathan garait sa voiture sur l'allée en laissant de la place pour la seconde voiture familiale. Mandy était toute essoufflée mais la crise de panique n'était plus présente en elle. Le jeune photographe du lycée ferma sa portière et percevait du soulagement dans les yeux de l'adolescent qui avait pu esquiver Billy une journée entière. L'envie était dérangeante pour l'aînée des Byers et la revoir ici lui rappelait le bon vieux temps. Il avait un air différent sur son visage depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée subitement.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison douillette et familiale des Byers, Mandy se sentait enfin en sécurité. Elle adorait cette demeure simple et élégante. La nièce adoptive de Chief Hopper avait cependant une voix presque tremblante en entrant dans la chambre de l'aîné. Son regard se posa sur l'une des photos qui se trouvait sur l'étagère du meuble, intriguée. Jonathan suivait Mandy du regard. Il ferma sa porte de chambre, soucieux de son état.

Silence,

Déception,

Frustration,

La voix de la blonde était presque tremblante et sa main froide, presque glaciale. Elle se maudissait elle-même et elle s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir cédé à Billy depuis son réveil de l'hôpital, en début d'été. L'adolescent ne comprenait pas le silence de la nièce de Hopper et pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit à ses proches. Toute l'innocence de Mandy Hopper s'était envolée à cause de la sauvagerie de Billy Hargrove.

Soudain, des larmes se mirent à couler sous les yeux de l'adolescente et Jonathan fut dévasté. C'était si pire que cela ?

— Mandy, je ne voulais pas te …

—Ce n'est rien, Jonathan. Je me souviens juste ce que tu as fait…

—Ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Ton baiser à l'hôpital, je n'avais pas rêvé ? Ce jour-là…

Jonathan frotta l'arrière de sa nuque et il avoua tout à Mandy :

—J'avais eu peur de te perdre ce jour-là et j'ai craqué.

—C'est pour cela que tu m'ignores depuis cet été Byers ?

—Je ne voulais pas te voler ton baiser et à l'époque tu étais…

Non, bien sûr que non. Mandy n'était pas aussi bernée et stupide selon les dires de son ami. La blonde n'était pas aussi inerte que Tracy, la snobe qui se moquait de Dustin hors des cours. Elle le fit savoir à l'aîné :

—J'étais avec Harrington ? Voyons c'est mon ami d'enfance !

—J'avais cru aux rumeurs Mandy ! Des rumeurs comme maintenant !

—Des rumeurs ? Jonathan dit-moi !

—Que tu es la copine d'Hargrove... C'est vrai ?

—Hein ? Pas du tout ! Je cède juste à ses caprices pour que j'ai la paix !

Furieuse, Mandy se dirigea vers la salle de bain de Jonathan et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Jonathan s'excusa de sa maladresse avec les mots et elle lui ouvrit la porte toujours fâchée et blessée.

Frustration.

—Excuse-moi Mandy. Je suis maladroit et nous sommes tous un peu sur les nerfs.

—Parfois, j'ai l'impression que personne ne me comprend et je me tourne vers Billy puisque je me sens seule et à l'écart de vous tous…

—Ne dit pas ça. Steve m'en a parlé hier soir. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus grave.

—Si je n'obéis pas à Billy, il dira à tout le monde qu'on a fait l'amour... Mais c'est totalement faux, Jonathan. C'est du chantage, je...

—Quel enflure ! J'espère qu'un jour Steve lui mettra une raclée de sa vie !

—C'est compliqué. C'est plus grave que cela Jonathan. Il vaut mieux que tu t'assois. termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules et en sortant de la salle de bain.

Jonathan suivit Mandy jusqu'au canapé du salon où il s'assit péniblement, traînant presque des pieds. Mandy lui expliqua l'accord qu'elle a eu avec Hargrove juste à sa sortie d'hôpital. Byers en fut presque malade.

Quelques heures plus tard, la famille Byers entra à la maison. Joyce, les bras chargés, déposa les clés de sa voiture avec l'aide de ses dents dans le bol en bois. Son regard se porta sur Will qui observait son frère et sa baby-sitter qui dormaient ensemble sur le canapé. La journée avait été riche en émotion et difficile. Joyce chercha une couverture bien chaude et la mit sur eux. Les heures passèrent et ils se réveillèrent enfin en sentant la bonne nourriture sucrée : cela sentait bon les crêpes maisons ! Joyce avait tout préparé avec l'aide de son cadet et Mandy fut gênée de la situation et le dit ouvertement :

—Joyce, je n'ai pas vu l'heure..

—Vous avez eu une dure journée les enfants ?

—Un peu. disent-ils en même temps, je te ramène Mandy ? termina, Jonathan.

—Inutile, commenta sa mère. J'ai prévenu Hopper. Il est d'accord.

Mandy arqua un sourcil gauche, surprise.

—Il est d'accord? Il y a sûrement anguille sous roche !

—Il ne peut pas résister à mon charme, dit Joyce, tu restes ici jusqu'à demain.

—Maman on a pas assez de lits à la maison…

Joyce eut un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres et dit à Jonathan :

—Je t'ai préparé ton matelas de secours, tu n'as laisser ton lit à Mandy.

—Sérieusement, je ne veux pas m'imposer ! dit-elle, gênée.

—Ne discute pas. En plus, on a quasiment la même taille. Je te prêterais une vieille chemise de nuit pour dormir. Allez, venez manger les enfants.

Maladroite, Mandy se cogna derrière le dos de Jonathan mais cela ne mit pas ce dernier en colère. Il se mit en face de sa mère tandis que la blonde s'assit à côté de Will.

Dehors, Billy vu la scène et une colère noire envahit son visage, mais il repartit sans faire de scandale. Mandy se servit avec l'aide du cadet de la famille et la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Il y a eu des éclats de rire et cela fit du bien à Joycen qui n'avait pas rit depuis la mort de Bob, son défunt compagnon.

—Merci, Joyce. Pour tout ça.

—De rien, tu en avais besoin et Jonathan aussi.

—Vraiment, il ne fallait pas.

—Ne te culpabilise pas, ma puce.

—Sérieusement, Hopper a dit quoi au téléphone ?

—Pas un mot. Je l'ai mouché un peu ! Il viendra demain matin.

—D'accord, du coup... Je dors dans le lit de Jonathan ?

—Il ne dira rien. Et s'il doit se passer quelque chose entre vous, ne culpabilise pas, d'accord ? termina Joyce en rangeant la vaisselle. Bonne nuit, ma puce.

—Bonne nuit, madame Byers et merci pour tout.

—De rien, ma puce. Bonne nuit.

Elle embrassa Mandy sur le front. Celle-ci n'en revenait pas d'avoir toujours ses affaires dans la salle de bain des Byers. Sa brosse a dent, sa brosse pour les cheveux... Son cœur battait à la chamade et elle se changea pour aller dormir. Ensuite, elle se lava les dents puis elle sortit de la salle de bain et aperçut Jonathan en caleçon et avec un t-shirt. Un lourd silence se fit sentir à l'intérieur de la chambre et Mandy s'excusa pour le lit :

-Ne t'excuse pas Mandy. Je le faisais aussi quand j'étais avec Nancy.

-D'accord, merci de m'avoir écouté Jonathan. Cela m'a fait du bien.

-De rien, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas décidé de venir me voir après tout ce qu'on a traversé, l'année dernière avec Wll ? Mandy ?

L'adolescent s'approcha d'elle et elle se mordit la lèvre.

-J'avais peur que tu me rejettes et tu me fuis au lycée…

—Pas du tout, je voulais te voir mais à chaque fois Hargrove a été plus rapide.

—Je vois. Décidément, il me hantera jusqu'au bout celui-là. Je ne veux pas dormir toute seule, ce soir…

—Bien. Je vais m'installer à côté de toi. Détends-toi, d'accord ?

—Je vais essayée.

Mandy Hopper se dirigea vers le lit vert et moelleux de l'adolescent et le jeune homme fit la même chose. Il tira la couverture vers eux afin qu'elle n'eut pas froid pour la nuit, mais la fraîcheur était déjà installée à la mi-Octobre. D'autant plus que la fête d'Halloween approchait à grand-pas dans la petite bourgade – et dont le Maire voulait qu'elle cela soit parfaite.

Cela faisait si longtemps que Mandy n'a pas été aussi près de lui... La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, c'était dans les laboratoires des Russes. Mandy se colla vers lui pour disposer un peu de chaleur humaine et il se laissa faire.

—Bonne nuit, Jonathan Byers.

—Bonne nuit, Mandy Hopper.

Il lui fit une bise sur le front et mit la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

La nuit fut très longue pour le futur couple inattendu de la petite ville d'Hawkins. Cela faisait très longtemps que la blonde n'avait pas dormi aussi bien.

( OST à écouter - Gary Paxton - Spooky Movies pour le passage de Mandy : Jonathan OST S2)

Le lendemain matin, Jim Hopper était déjà là. Il avait un air presque furieux sur le visage. Joyce était encore en pyjama et en petite tenue rouge bordeaux et les cheveux décoiffés de la veille. De plus, la mauvaise haleine se faisait un peu sentir et le shérif était déjà de mauvaise humeur. Avec sa grosse voix rauque, il avait fait tomber Mandy du lit, et Jonathan en prime. La couverture avait atterri sur la tête de l'aîné ce qui fit rire l'adolescente de bonne humeur. Mais Hopper leva les aux ciels et entra dans la chambre de Jonathan Byers, furieux.

Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa nièce aussi joyeuse... et voyant enfin les têtes qui se dressaient vers le bord du lit, il referma aussitôt la porte, gêné par la situation.

Joyce pouffa presque de rire et se moqua de Jim qui était surpris de la scène..

—Ca va, Joyce. Pas la peine de rigoler comme une dingue !

—Oh, parce que c'est moi la dingue ? Tu es un idiot !

—Je ne suis pas un idiot, Joyce. Je crois que la soirée a été bénéfique pour elle.

—Effectivement, je peux la garder pour toute la semaine ? Hopper ?

—Quoi ? Je ne peux pas laisser Onze toute seule chez moi !

—Allez, elle a besoin de souffler un peu. Tu ne crois pas ?

—Bon, je vais en discuter avec elle, Joyce.

—Essaie d'être plus calme, elle a des ennuis en ce moment et elle a besoin d'être écoutée et de savoir qu'on l'aime aussi, Hopper…

—Des ennuis ? répéta enfin le shérif en étant intrigué par les ennuis de sa nièce.(...)


	7. Chapitre 7 - L'écoute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il regarda l'oncle de l'adolescente qui lui fit genre " toi, je t'ai à l'œil" avec son signe habituel derrière le dos de la blonde qui se tourna subitement vers lui (...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : l'histoire est toujours en cours de correction par Almayen, soyez patient, svp (...)

( OST à écouter - Gary Paxton - Spooky Movies pour le passage de Mandy : Jonathan OST S2)

Une fois que le duo prit la douche séparément, Mandy rejoignit son oncle dans la salle principale des Byers et Will dormit encore puisque le vendredi matin il n'eut pas cours. Hopper ne fut pas du genre amicale, mais il prit le temps d'écouter sa nièce sous les yeux des Byers tandis que Jonathan croisa les bras vers son torse, suspicieux.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien sur tes problèmes à l'école ? Je suis à l'écoute !

-Pas toujours. Je voulais éviter ce genre de situation, tonton…

-Tonton ? Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça. Oui, je sais. Nous sommes dans une petite Comté et les gens parlent Mandy..

-Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais illusions, shérif...termina sa nièce, tu es là pourquoi ?

-Je suis là parce que Joyce veut te proposer quelque chose pour la semaine.

-Ah, bon ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Joyce ? dit-elle en tournant la tête vers la sienne.

-Que tu restes dormir à la maison jusqu'au weekend. Ça te va ?

-Pourquoi pas, mais je ne veux pas déranger les garçons...Jonathan?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et Will.

-Pas du tout. Tu ne me déranges pas Mandy.

Il regarda l'oncle de l'adolescente qui lui fit genre " toi, je t'ai à l'œil" avec son signe habituel derrière le dos de la blonde qui se tourna subitement vers lui.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord. Tu viendras chercher tes affaires, d'accord ?

-Oui, tonton Hopper. L'école ! On est en retard, Jonathan !

Les adolescents quittèrent subitement la maison et Mandy monta dans la voiture jaune de ce dernier et ils échangèrent quelques phrases.

-Tu comptes divertir Billy aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru le voir, hier soir.

-Ici ? Chez moi ? reprit-il, surpris.

-Dehors, mais j'ai peut-être rêver…

-Sûrement. Allez, en route !

Il démarra la voiture tandis qu'Hopper sortit de la demeure de Joyce, suspicieux.

( OST à écouter - Gary Paxton - Spooky Movies pour le passage de Mandy : Jonathan OST S2)

-Hawkins est une petite ville, les enfants ne sont pas au courant ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, c'est au sujet de ce jeune homme ? devina, Joyce.

-Oui et le Maire m'a passé un savon, ce matin au poste de police…se plaignit-il, en ronchonnant.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Mandy? Jim ?

-Elle a assez truc à gérer en ce moment et je ne veux pas me mêler de ses histoires.

Joyce lui mit une tape derrière la tête et Hopper gémit.

-Tu recommences ! Tu évites les sujets qui fâchent avec Mandy !

-Je ne suis pas une femme, Joyce. Tu es là pour elle et je te remercie pour ça.

-Hopper, tu te défiles !

-Je dois y aller, j'ai une affaire sur les citrouilles des fermiers..

En tournant de dos, Jim leva les yeux au ciel et échappa à la frustration de Joyce Byers qui secoua la tête dans tous les sens.

Hawkins était une petite ville du Comté de Roane qui se trouvait dans l'Indiana puis les gens parlaient entre eux au sujet de Mandy Hopper et les fameux Russes qui se trouvaient cacher à arrivant sur le parking du lycée de la Comté, Mandy se coiffait normalement à l'air. Et Jonathan avait peur pour elle et l'anniversaire de la mort de Barbara approchait et que cela serait à la fin de la semaine. Elle cherchait le blond du regard, mais il avait sa voiture sauf lui, mais il se trouvait derrière eux.

Jonathan rassura comme il peut envers son amour " secret".

-CA va bien se passer.

-Je l'espère. Ca ne te dérange pas que je dors chez toi ?

-Pas du tout, attends j'entends la radio..

-La radio…?! Mais, on dirait la voix de Murray !

-C'est ce que je te dis ! Tiens, c'est toi qui t'appelle j'ai l'impression..

Mandy saisit l'objet de la radio et parla au journaliste qui fut un peu du taré sur les bords.

-Murray ? Tu me reçois ?

-Ahhhh, la miss Hopper comme ta douce voix m'avait manqué !

-Moi aussi, je suis là ! protesta Jonathan.

-Ah, le Byers ! Enfin, en couple tous les deux ?

Mandy rougit et Jonathan n'y répondit toujours pas.

-On ne sort pas ensemble, c'est compliquée..

-Quoiiiiii ? avait-il juré derrière le combiné, vous avez frôler la mort, les jeunes !

-On le sait..Pourquoi tu nous appelles ? Si, tardivement ?

-Les Russes sont toujours à Hawkins, j'en suis persuader !

-Tu en es certain ? Murray ? balbutia, l'adolescente.

-Affirmatif ! Venez chez moi à Portland pour en discuter tranquillement…

-On viendra, termina-t-elle en raccrochant la liaison avec Murray.

Jonathan arqua un sourcil tandis que la blonde fut sursauter par la voix rauque du blond qui ne se trouva pas très loin et elle sortit de la voiture du Byers et il fit du même. Le son de la voix de Billy fut douce comme d'habitude. Douce ? Pas vraiment et Jonathan ne quitta pas les lieux. Hargrove mit son bras autour du cou de la future petite amie de Byers et Mandy perçut la voiture du Maire qui se gara vers le parking des jeunes.

-Lâche-moi, Billy !

-Mmhh, non ! dit-il, un peu énervé, tiens, tu es qui toi ?

-Jonathan Byers. Son futur petit copain ! répliqua le brun, en claquant.

Billy éclata de rire et il affirma qu'il n'a pas l'étoffe de devenir le copain de la nièce d'Hopper et les garçons se chamalières sous les yeux de l'adolescente jusqu'à l'arrivé du Maire Larry Kline et Hargrove se tint à carreaux envers le Maire de la bourgade. Larry observa les adolescents et saisit la parole envers la nièce de Jim Hopper.

-Bonjour, les enfants !

-Bonjour, monsieur le Maire. dirent-ils, tous en même temps.

-J'ai du boulot pour toi Hopper. Pour ma future compagne électorale…

-Désolée, c'est non. Voyez cela avec Jim, mon oncle. On a cours, excusez-nous.

-Pas si vite, les jeunes… dit-il les yeux rivés sur eux, Toi et ta bande d'amis vous allez bosser pour moi avant la fête d'Halloween..C'est compris ?

-Une minute, je ne suis pas ami avec cette bande de guignole…affirma le blond.

-Tu es le sois-disant petit copain de la nièce de Jim ?

-On peut dire ça..Pas vraiment Mandy ? reprimanda Billy, en la voyant.

Le cerveau de la blonde fulmina suite aux jeunes hommes qui se collèrent contre elle et Nancy Wheeler et Harrington se pointèrent pour faire partir le Maire, mais rien ne fit.

-Tous les cinq vous allez bosser pour moi, c'est compris ? Oh, Hopper, je vous invite chez moi, Samedi soir avec vos délicieux amis : Byers et Hargrove. Ne soyez pas en retard.

-Larry ! hurla, une voix derrière les jeunes qui se faufilèrent vers le lycée.

-Oh, Jim ! (...)


	8. Chapitre 8 - Le chantage

—Jim, Jim... se moqua le Maire.

—Larry, je vais te péter la gueule si tu t'approches des enfants et de ma nièce ! le menaça-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerf.

—Jim, Jim, toujours aussi vulgaire depuis que je t'ai passé un savon… se moqua, le concerné.

—Pourquoi tu as parlé avec les enfants ? Je t'écoute ! tonna-t-il sévèrement.

—J'ai du travail pour ta soi disant orpheline enfin ta chère nièce, et sa bande pour ma prochaine campagne électorale.

—Va te faire foutre, l'insulta Jim en le mettant à terre suite à son coup de poing. Ne t'approche pas de ma nièce, enfoiré !

—Ta nièce est une Sainte, paraît-il... Tu n'es pas au courant ?

—Ta gueule, Larry ! On n'insulte pas ma nièce sous mes yeux ! Connard ! dit-il en lui donnant une énième baffe sur le visage.

Le nez en sang, Larry se redressa et menaça Jim .

Un peu plus loin, Mandy fut choquée de voir Steve dans un sale état et elle fusillait du regard le beau Californien dont la démarche puait l'arrogance. Mandy vu une trace de sang sur les doigts du blond et l'emmenait loin de la bande dans un endroit discret. Steve eut une sale mine depuis la veille et Mandy voulu des explications de la part du grand blond.

—Tu m'expliques pourquoi Steve a le visage en sang, BILLY !

—Il m'a cherché et provoqué, hier matin. C'est de ta faute !

—Ma faute ? répéta-t-elle, frustrée. Tu es un idiot, Billy Hargrove !

Le comportement du Californien énerva la plus jeune. Celui-ci l'embrassa sauvagement dans la salle de la femme de ménage. Elle se débattit pour se libérer de son emprise, mais il était trop fort . Sentir sa langue sur la sienne la dérouta au plus au haut point. Sa main descendit vers le bas du nombril de la blonde et elle le stoppa. Elle sentit son énervement et sa jalousie qui se porta sur Byers et Harrington. Il ne lui laissa pas une minute de répit et Mandy le gifla afin qu'elle puisse avoir de l'air pour respirer. La caresse de Billy se précisa et elle l'arrêta en lui prenant sa main chaude. Mais elle reprit le baiser pour le calmer un peu et l'adoucir un peu. Le baiser devint plus intense suite aux échanges. Mandy entendit alors la voix rauque de son oncle dehors auprès du Maire et elle ferma le rideau ce qui fit rire son enjôleur ou presque. Le blond s'amusa un peu avec elle avant la reprise des cours. Il put lui caresser l'arrière de la longue jambe gauche de l'adolescente ce qui n'était pas arrivé auparavant. Elle se laissa faire, pratiquement.

—Mmhh, ça me plaît ton baiser. J'ai envie de toi…

—Pas ici, Hargrove... Quand tu seras plus calme et il n'y aura pas de problème.

—Et ton futur petit ami ? Tu vas lui dire quoi ? dit-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Mandy fulmina et elle arriva à se contrôler même si la tentation était présente.

—La vérité. Mais je sais ce que tu ressens. Déménagement précoce et nouvelle vie et des lieux inconnus, ça fait peur...

—Non, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Allez, va-t'en avant que je me jette sur toi !

—Très bien, déclara-t-elle, tu m'épuises !

Lorsque Mandy se retourna vers la porte, elle reçut une tape de Billy vers son fessier ce qui l'amuse.

—On verra samedi soir, après le rendez-vous avec monsieur le Maire, poupée…

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit sa bande d'amie qui l'attendait au loin, surpris. Un sourire arrogant et joyeux pouvait se lire sur le visage d'Hargrove et Steve ne le supporta pas. Un sourire narquois se forma sur le visage du blond qui était extasié derrière le dos de la nièce de Jim. Nancy fronça les sourcils, déroutante.

—Tu en as mis du temps !

—J'ai eu des explications, mais je ne le crois pas…

—Ça faisait 20 minutes que vous étiez dedans... Il s'est jeté sur toi ?

—Harrington, il a été correct puis je lui ai mis une gifle…

—Génial, il va se venger en cours de basket, merci du cadeau, Hopper ! gronda Steve.

—Mais...Steve ! marmonna-t-elle, j'ai fait ça pour…

—Laisse tomber ! termina-t-il en quittant le couloir avec Nancy qui le suivit comme un toutou.

Blessée, la concernée fit la moue et Jonathan la soutient malgré la pression d'Hargrove.

—Il est fâché, ne t'inquiète pas Mandy.

—Je sais. J'ai réussi à calmer Billy un peu.

—Il a été violent envers toi ? demanda Jonathan, inquiet.

Mandy secoua la tête en faisant "non" de signe de tête.

—Mais il veut qu'on le fasse samedi soir et je m'y refuse. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Byers.

—C'est vraiment un con. Tu ne me perdras pas...

—Il commence a se confier à moi, Jonathan. Je pense que je peux jouer à son propre jeu.

—Vraiment ? J'ai peur que ça tourne mal, Mandy... Que cette histoire finisse à l'hosto…

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Byers. dit-elle en lui caressant le visage, l'air douce.

—Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser, Hopper. Ça me hante… Je...

—S'il doit se passer un truc grave entre moi et lui, ne culpabilise pas, ok ?

—Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Et si Billy devient incontrôlable…?!

—Je pense avoir ce qu'il faut à la maison... Je prendrais des choses utilises…

—Tu sais que tu ne me rassures toujours pas là…

—Chut, Byers... dit-elle en mettant son doigt sur sa lèvre pulpeuse.

Jonathan prit la main de Mandy et ils se faufilèrent dans le couloir du lycée tandis que Steve se faisait massacrer par le grand blond pendant le cours de basket. Il tomba sur le plancher et son dos lui fit très mal. Son regard dur se posa sur le nouveau roi des feux de joie de la ville. Un sourire gouailleur se lut sur le coin des lèvres, fièrement.

—Bah, alors... Harrington tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes ? se moqua-t-il.

—Ta gueule Hargrove ! pesta-t-il. Ne m'aide surtout pas du con !

Steve tendit sa main vers la sienne et Billy le releva à moitié, amusé.

— Ta copine commence à se montrer un peu docile envers moi. se vanta-t-il.

—Sache qu'elle ne t'aime pas Hargrove... répliqua sévèrement Steve en étant penché.

—C'est ce que l'on verra samedi soir. J'ai hâte... Et ne soit pas jaloux mon petit Harrington ! dit-il en le faisant tomber par terre sur le sol du gymnase. Elle sera à moi... Et oui, elle devient un peu raisonnable, mon cher Steve.

En torse nu et huileux, le jeune Californien méprisa Steve et le fit tomber maladroitement devant les demoiselles du lycée qui les observaient au loin. L'ancien roi de Hawkins fronça les sourcils et resta allongé sur le plancher pendant un long moment en regardant tristement le plafond.Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Max ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle attendait Lucas dans un coin tranquille avant de rentrer à la maison avec son frère. Elle voulait partager ses craintes au sujet de Mandy. Sinclair arriva enfin, avec quelques minutes de retard à cause du cadet de Byers qui était aux toilettes depuis quelques minutes. La rousse avait toujours son skate dans les mains et n'avait pas de casque sur la tête pour se protéger en cas de chute mortelle causée par son frère ou non.

Lucas courut vers elle, essoufflé.

—Pardon, je suis en retard à cause de Will..

—Enfin, je voulais te parler en privé, mais ne dit rien aux autres, ok ? fit Max.

—Ouais, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je le dise aux autres ?

—C'est au sujet de votre amie, Mandy Sam Hopper, je crois….

—Mandy a des ennuis ? Avec ton frère ? précipita-t-il en se redressant vers elle.

—On peut dire ça et je sens que cela approche.

—Comment ça ? Tu penses qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble ? Beurkkk.

—Je ne sais pas mais quand je vois son sourire arrogant... Je n'aime pas ça.

—Tu penses que je devrais parler à un adulte de ce qu'il se passe ?

—Non, Lucas et ne dit rien aux autres d'accord? Je pense que Billy va tenter quelque chose ce weekend puisqu'il veut que je parte de la maison..

—Mais, on fait quoi pour Mandy ? On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça ! On fait ça où?

—Je ne peux rien faire toute seule, Lucas ! Chez Mike voir Onze. Elle me manque !

—Je sais. On fera comme ça alors ? On se rejoint tous chez Mike, vendredi ?

—Oui, ça serait parfait comme plan. Merde, mon frère m'attend ! On se rejoint tous là-haut chez les Wheeler...Je t'aime, Lucas !

Max embrassa vite fait Lucas sur la bouche qui fut aux anges (...)


	9. Chapitre 9 - Le break ( Partie 1)

Au lycée, le visage de Mandy devint triste et terne lorsqu'elle passa à proximité du casier de Barbara. Il lui semblait percevoir la rousse en face d'elle... mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Jonathan ne manqua pas le trouble de Mandy. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans une salle à l'écart, plus calme. Il l'attira dans ses bras pour la bercer alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Elle avait besoin de craquer et le faisait enfin.

—Elle me manque ! Je ne vais pas tenir !

—Chut, on ne peut pas en parler ici, Mandy.

—Je sais, mais Barbara me manque. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me hante !

—Moi aussi, mais sois forte pour elle. Qu'elle n'ait pas été tuée en vain.

—Je n'y arrive pas et Nancy encore moins vu l'expression qu'elle avait dans le couloir.

—J'ai une idée pour te remonter le moral, miss.

La concernée releva timidement la tête et reconnut ce regard.

—Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Byers ?

—On va quitter la ville et aller voir Murray.

—Pardon ? dit-elle, un peu secouée par les émotions.

—Ça te ferait du bien et ça va t'éloigner de Billy, un peu.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Mandy suivit l'aîné des Byers sans dire un mot. Ils allaient sécher les cours pour quelques jours puisqu'ils en avaient besoin. Jonathan regarda autour de lui avant de s'élancer vers sa voiture, Mandy à sa suite. Ils passèrent devant Billy qui fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

—Tu es sérieux ? On part d'Hawkins ?

—Oui juste avant les préparatifs d'Halloween…

—Bon, je te suis, après tout ! termina-t-elle en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité. Merde !

—Quoi ? dit-il, en démarrant la voiture avec sa clé.

—Billy, il nous a vu !

—Ok, on s'en va…

Le conducteur démarra sa voiture et partit à vive allure jusqu'à la sortie de la ville où, malheureusement, les adjoints de Jim se trouvaient. Mandy leva les yeux au ciel et fit un peu l'idiote envers l'Officier Callahan qui s'approcha d'eux en relevant un peu son chapeau d'Officier de terrain, sérieux. Il mit son bras sur la carrosserie au-dessus de la fenêtre de Mandy.

—Tiens, tu comptes aller quelque part Mandy ?

—Officier Callahan. Tu as un beau sourire aujourd'hui, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

—Oui, comment tu le sais ? T'as vu, j'ai la moustache depuis quelques semaines, Hopper ?

—Oui, j'ai vu. Dis-moi, toi et ton collègue, vous n'allez rien dire à Jim ? Hein ?

—Ca dépends... J'adore tes muffins et tes gâteaux au chocolat, petite futée…

Jonathan ne comprit pas le manège de Mandy et eut un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres.

—Jim va me tuer si je te laisse partir de cette ville !

—Oh, aller, mon cher Callahan et promis, tu auras pleins de gâteaux au chocolat...

Mandy lui fit les yeux doux avant que son collègue n'arrive vers eux.

—Bon, aller. Filez avant que je ne change d'avis. C'est parce que je t'apprécie, hein ?

—Merci, mon petit Callahan ! Je te revaudrai ça. On peut y aller Jonathan.

L'interpellé fit la moue mais n'attendit pas pour sortir de la ville. Le collègue Callahan, moins stupide que lui, le rejoignit, ébahi.

—Tu viens te faire rouler dans la farine, mec !

—Je sais, mais je craque un peu quand je vois un joli minois..

—Jim va te massacrer au poste.

—La ferme, Officier Calvin ! tonna presque l'individu en remarquait Billy qui arrivait.

Billy arrêta la voiture et fit du charme aux deux officiers, mais Powell le remit en place.

—Il est interdit de quitter la ville, jeune homme…

—Pourquoi avoir laissé filer ces deux idiots hors de la ville, alors ? Hum ?

—Tu viens d'utiliser le mot idiote pour désigner la nièce de Jim ? rétorqua Phil, énervé.

—Doucement, j'ai seulement dit " il" pas "elle" de plus, c'est ma copine !

—Désolée, mec, mais si elle avait un copain on serait les premiers à être au courant.

—Mandy, n'est pas comme ça ! protesta-t-il, aller dégage avant qu'on te colle une amande !

Le ton de Phil était rauque, presque tremblant, alors qu'en face le beau blond se marrait derrière sa petite moustache. Le premier officier de Jim fronça les sourcils en le regardant partir. Ils prirent eux aussi la route pour se rendre au poste de police. En arrivant, ils aperçurent la grimace d'Hopper et l'interrogèrent à propos de son nez en sang.

—Patron ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda curieusement Phil.

—Rien juste un combat entre moi et Larry, encore. ll veut me faire taire, mais j'ai riposté !

—Vous avez bien fait, chef ! complimenta-t-il en souriant, malgré son malaise.

—Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire Powell ? commenta le chef, intrigué.

—Votre nièce est partie de la ville... lâcha-t-il subitement devant le regard furieux de Phil.

Jim se leva d'un bond de son siège et se cogna le genou contre le rebord de sa table, énervé. Il appela sa secrétaire pour l'informer qu'il allait s'absenter quelques heures. Powell lui avait dit que Mandy était avec Byers dans sa voiture, il allait les retrouver.

—Putain, tu ne pouvais pas te taire crétin ?

—Crétin toi-même, tu sais qu'elle est fragile ! Idiot !

—Idiot, toi-même, l’insulta Callahan à son tour comme un gamin.

En dehors de la ville, conduisant en direction de Portland, Jonathan observait Mandy au coin de l'œil. Elle était visiblement en manque de sommeil et Jonathan se doutait que c'était la faute de cet idiot de Billy Hargrove. Le jeune Byers était fatigué lui aussi. Dormir dans la même chambre, dans le même lit, que la fille qu'il aimait n'avait pas été simple pour lui. Et pour elle ? Ils avaient perdu leur complicité depuis l'année précédente, depuis l'incident avec les Russes, depuis le meurtre de Barbara…

Jonathan se concentra sur la route. Ils approchaient de leur destination : le domicile du journaliste maboul d'Hawkins, Murray. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, Mandy et le jeune photographe étirèrent leurs bras, puis la jeune femme ouvrit la marche (...)


	10. Chapitre 9 - Le break ( Partie 2)

—Ah, les jeunes !

—Bonjour Murray ! disent-ils en même temps.

—Venez donc ! Ne restez pas dehors..

—Merci, commenta Mandy, en souriant.

Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur rapidement, Murray étant très prudent après tout cette avec les Russes l'année précédente. Il commença la conversation :

—Alors vous avez décidé de partir d'Hawkins pour venir discuter avec le maboul de la ville ?

—Oui. On a séché les cours pour venir vous voir, Murray.

—C'est gentil, les jeunes. Asseyez-vous. proposa-t-il, une bouteille d'alcool dans les mains.

—Merci, Murray.

Le journaliste toqué eut le sourire aux lèvres en voyant le malaise des jeunes.

—Alors, commença-t-il, vous n'êtes pas en couple ? remarqua-t-il, amusé.

—On est juste amis, Murray Bauman. dit-elle, gênée par la situation.

—Oui. On est amis, répéta Jonathan en évitant de toucher Mandy.

—C'est ça prenez-moi pour une truffe, les jeunes !

Mandy but son verre d'eau et toussa dans son eau et le jeune Byers aussi.

—Tu es avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas et qu'il te fait du mal en prime…

Elle arqua un sourcil et dit timidement.

—Vous le savez comment ?

—J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout à Hawkins, minette. Et toi ?

—Moi ? répéta Jonathan, surpris. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

—Justement agi ! Profitez de votre break et faites le premier pas. Bon sang !

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux et Mandy se sentit un peu mal.

—Bon, il se fait tard les jeunes. Jonathan tu as le sofa et Mandy tu as une chambre de libre.

—Merci Murray de nous accueillir.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du journaliste maboul et il se dirigea vers les escaliers, fièrement.

Mandy était dans la chambre, vêtue de sa chemise de nuit blanche. Jonathan lui, dans l'autre pièce, avait gardé son pull et son pantalon. L'adolescente n'arrivait pas à dormir et se rongea les ongles, anxieuse. La nuit était déjà là et il était presque minuit. La blonde secoua la tête dans tous les sens et se leva de son lit, déterminée. En effet, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec le brun qui était mal, malgré son rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

—Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, souriante.

—Oui, je vais bien et toi ? Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit, Mandy.

—Je vais bien, merci Jonathan. Euh, d'accord... Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir, mais une fois que Mandy avait fermé la porte, la tentation fut trop forte pour elle et pour lui. La nièce de Jim ouvrit la porte et elle le trouva là, planté en face d'elle. Ils échangèrent quelques regards et Jonathan fit enfin le premier pas. Passionnément, il prit le visage de Mandy entre ses mains et l'embrassa en pleine bouche, tendrement. Derrière elle, elle ferma la porte et se laissa guider par le baiser du brun. Son cœur battait à vive allure et elle adorait ça. Jonathan se retira des lèvres de la belle blonde qui resta bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes. Elle fut très surprise, presque immobile dans sa rêverie. Jonathan prit peur. 

—Mandy ? Tu vas bien ? Tu me fais peur là ! paniqua-t-il, en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

—Hein ? Oui, oui... Je vais bien. C'est que tu embrasses bien…

—Merci du compliment. Ça t'as surpris ? Ce premier baiser ?

—Bien sûr que oui, Byers. Suis-moi…

—Tu veux vraiment être ma copine ? bafouilla-t-il.

—Évidement, mais avant faut que je me débarrasse de Billy, ce crétin…

—J'ai été idiot. Et si j'avais été là pour te protéger contre lui...

—Jonathan. Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. C'est moi, la coupable et j'étais jalouse de Nancy. Du coup, j'ai suivi Billy pour te rendre un peu jaloux, mais ça a eu l'effet inverse. Je suis désolée…

—Ne t'excuse pas. On est un peu coupable. L'un comme l'autre.

Subitement, l'adolescente l'embrassa à son tour et ils passèrent la nuit ensemble (...)


	11. Chapitre 10 - La colère de Jim

A Hawkins, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples car Jim était très en colère envers lui-même et envers Joyce. Il se massa la tempe qui était sur le côté gauche, énervé. Une fois arrivé chez les Byers, le shérif arrêta la voiture et allait se garer vite sur l'allée des propriétaires. Dans la maison, la mère de Jonathan cacha le mot qui était sur la table basse de la cuisine et le jeta au fond de la poubelle. Elle pouvait entendre la grosse voix rauque et bestiale d'Hopper, jusqu'à l'intérieur de chez elle. Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit directement.

—Jim tu vas bien ?

—Où est-elle ? dit-il en entrant à l'intérieur.

—Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre. Jim ?

—Ma nièce ! tonna presque-t-il, elle s'est bien moquée de moi !

—Pas du tout, Hopper ! Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

—Ne fait pas semblant Joyce. Ton fils a emmené ma nièce hors de la ville !

La concernée se mordit la lèvre supérieure et s'approcha de Jim pour le calmer.

—Elle est fragile ! grommela-t-il, sévèrement. Tu y as pensé ? A sa santé et à sa sécurité ?

—Ta nièce ne craint rien avec mon fils. Elle avait besoin de partir de la ville !

—Puis-je savoir pourquoi, avant que ça n'aille plus loin ?

Joyce fronça les sourcils et répliqua aussitôt :

—Elle avait besoin d'une pause. Elle allait très mal.

—Comment ça ? Je l'aurai vu si quelque chose n'allait pas !

—Non. affirma-t-elle, tu es trop bourru et autoritaire avec elle !

—Normal, non ? Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'été dernier !

Joyce haussa les épaules, vexée.

—Oui, je suis au courant ! Mon jeune fils avait failli y passer lui aussi !

—Merde ! s'étrangla-t-il en se mettant assis sur le canapé de Joyce, elle m'a eu !

La mère des Byers se mit en face de Jim qui était tétanisé de perdre sa nièce. Il fit la moue.

—N'aie pas peur Jim. Elle est en sécurité avec Jonathan !

—Justement… C'est une enfant.

—Non. C'est une adolescente comme mon fils...

—Ils sont ensembles pas vrai ? devina Jim.

—Pas encore Jim. Mais cela ne devrait plus tarder.

—Je vois. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose Joyce ?

Joyce eut une idée et lui montra les aimants qui ne se tenaient plus sur le frigo.

—C'est stupide ton truc Joyce !

—Je ne suis pas stupide Jim !

—Tu délires !

—Comme avec WIll ?

—Je n'ai pas dit ça !

—Si, tu le penses !

—Tu n'es pas folle Joyce !

La perturbée fit les yeux ronds et empoignait la main de Jim.

—Ce n'est pas normal que les aimants tombent sur le sol ! Jim !

—Il se peut qu'un champ magnétique gêne les aimants ? Non ?

—Comme d'habitude tu ne me crois pas ! hurla Joyce.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et mit sa main sur sa tempe, agacé (...)


	12. Chapitre 11 - La détresse de Max

Lorsque les adultes se disputèrent entre eux, Will descendit en bas de la cave pour aller voir sa bande qui était avec Onze et Max Mayfield. L'ambiance n'était pas à la fête parce que la rouquine voulait de l'aide de la part des autres et Lucas comprenait que la situation était très grave avec Mandy. Will déposa le plateau qui contenait de gâteaux sucrés et des boissons chaudes sur la table. Lucas commença à expliquer la situation, Max étant trop terrifiée pour sa tête blonde préférée pour pouvoir parler. Après l'explication de Lucas, Will fut surpris et dit :

—Mandy est à Portland avec mon frère Jonathan. confirma Will à voix basse.

—Bon elle sera tranquille, mais ça ne va pas durer Will !

—Pourquoi ? La situation n'est pas si grave que ça, non ?

—Bien sur que si, espèce de crétin ! souffla Max. Il va lui arriver quelque chose si on ne fait rien !

—Du calme, Max ! intervint Mike. On peut en parler à un adulte ?

Ils entendirent les deux adultes qui se disputaient en bas de la cave et ne bougèrent pas.

—Non, si mon frère apprend que j'en ai parlé envers un adulte...Il me tuera ! dit-elle.

—C'est très grave, Will. J'adore Mandy aussi et j'avoue que j'ai peur pour sa sécurité ! fit Lucas.

—Idem. Nous sommes dans une situation compliqué ? appela Mike.

L'interpellée regarda Mike dans les yeux et dit :

—Oui Mike ?

—Tu peux rentrer dans la tête de Mandy pour savoir si elle va bien ?

—Bien sûr que oui !

—Ok, on s'éloigne tous.

La petite troupe de collégien s'éloigna de Onze et celle-ci utilisa son pouvoir afin d'en savoir un peu sur sa cousine. Elle se mit bientôt à saigner du nez à cause de son don de télékinisie. Une fois que le bandeau fut sur ses yeux, la fille adoptive de Jim regarda Mandy à l'intérieur de sa tête, mais ne voyait rien. Elle n'apercevait rien d'anormal, en tout cas pour l'instant. Elle sentit juste de la peur et de l'amour à l'intérieur de la tête de Mandy. Elle commença toutefois bientôt à sentir l'emprise de Billy sur elle. Onze paniqua et enleva le bandeau en le jetant par terre, effrayée.

—Onze ? Ca va ?

—Je... Oui.

—Tu as vu quoi ?

—Billy...

—Billy dans la tête de Mandy ?

—Je ressens surtout de la peur et de la frustration chez elle...

—Mais Billy n'y est pas avec elle ! Je ne comprends pas ! s'interposa Max.

—Tu as vu mon frère avec elle ?

—Oui, ils étaient ensembles, je crois... C'était beurk...

—Beurk ? Ah ok, firent-ils

—S'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! supplia Max en ayant peur pour la sécurité de Mandy. Aidez-moi !

La troupe fit un énorme câlin à la rousse qui commençait à sangloter en les regardant tous (...)


	13. Chapitre 12 - Le calme avant la tempête

Après avoir tout pris, Jonathan emmena Mandy dans un motel afin de passer une bonne nuit avant de repartir à Hawkins et les dires de Murray étaient fondés à propos et des Russes. Et, Mandy était paniquée à l'idée de revoir l'un des Russes dans sa ville natale et Jonathan voulut la réconforter un peu avant de rentrer chez eux. Une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre du motel, Mandy enleva son manteau et le déposa sur le porte-manteau et Jonathan retira sa veste également et le mis en vrac.

—Mandy tu stresses trop..Je le vois.

—J'ai juste peur que le repas avec le Maire tourne mal...

—Hey, tu sais..commença-t-il, on n'est pas encore à Hawkins, tu t'en souviens ?

—Oui, dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Jonathan.

—Viens, dans mes bras...lui susurra-t-il en la réconfortant comme il pouvait…

Mandy sanglota et elle commençait légèrement à se calmer pendant qu'il était en train de la bercer.

—Jonathan..

—Oui ?

—Qu'est-ce qu'on dira aux parents ? Enfin aux adultes?

—Rien du tout. Ma mère n'est pas stupide, mais en revanche Jim...

—Il est un stupide sur les bords, mais il me couvre un peu trop…

Une main posée sur son épaule la blonde commençait à se sentir mieux et embrassa le brun qui était surpris par ce geste tendre de la concernée. Ils s'embrassèrent depuis quelques secondes et Mandy se retira des lèvres de l'aîné Byers qui était surpris. Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard et elle était silencieuse mais prenait aussitôt la parole.

—Merci pour ce break.

—De rien. Tu en avais besoin surtout et moi aussi.

—Merci pour tout Byers. dit-elle, je vais aller me laver.

— Je t'en prie, Mandy. Ok, je vais regarder la télé pendant ce temps.

—Ensuite, on fait comment pour le lit ? On dort ensemble ou ?

L'intéressé réfléchit et mis son pouce sous son menton et dit.

—Je dormirai sur le fauteuil.

—Tu en es certain ? Après ce qu'on a fait la nuit dernière chez Murray ?

L'adolescent sourit timidement et il s'assit sur le bord du lit en entendant la jeune femme qui était partit se lavée afin de se sentir propre et douce. Jonathan était toujours inquiet pour elle malgré qu'elle s'était éloignée de Billy pendant ce break, mais de revenir à Hawkins, c'était la mettre en danger de nouveau avec ce sale type. Jonathan craqua les doigts et fronça les sourcils, soucieux et inquiet.

À partir de cela, où il pensa au mal qu'il pouvait faire à son amoureuse secrète, Jonathan en avait eu le coeur malade. Sa tête lui fit un mal de chien parce qu'il réfléchit trop à la situation et lorsque Mandy ressortait de la salle de bain, il était apaisé. La blonde portait une chemise de nuit courte avec de la dentelle et les bras étaient dénudés. En effet, Jonathan avala sa salive et il eut presque la gorge serrée et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

—Tu apprécies la vue ?

—Un peu.

—Beaucoup même. J'ai l'impression. Tu peux aller te laver Jonathan.

—Merci, Mandy. répondit ce dernier en se levant du bord du lit.

La blonde fut surprise et la chaleur de la pièce était de plus en plus insupportable pour le jeune couple et Jonathan alla se prendre une douche fois pour évité de se jeter sur elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fois sorti de la pièce, Jonathan avait les cheveux mouillés et il n'avait mis qu'un t-shirt de rechange et un caleçon vert pour la nuit parce qu'il n'aimait pas être totalement nu contrairement a un certain Hargrove. L'adolescent perçut que la nièce de Jim s'était endormie au milieu du lit, apaisante. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Soudain, quelque chose le perturba dans le dos de la petite tête blonde et percevait la blessure de Billy derrière la colonne de Mandy. Il chercha les autres hématomes sur son corps, mais Mandy se retourna et maintenant il était au-dessus d'elle. Elle s'était réveillée (...)


	14. Chapitre 13 - Une nuit de tendresse

À partir de ce moment-là, Mandy eut les yeux braquées sur lui et Jonathan se sentait un peu mal parce que les bras de ce dernier trembotèrent sur le matelas. Il faisait très chaud dans la pièce et malgré les douches froides, la chaleur était toujours aussi importante pour le duo d'Hawkins. Jonathan savait parfaitement ce qui allait arriver et il prit son temps pour enlever son t-shirt marron qui tombait du lit. Mandy n'avait pas peur au contraire et rassura Jonathan en lui caressant son doux visage et dit. Il se pencha vers elle et son regard pénétrait dans le sien.

—Murray a raison. On s'aime trop, mais on se fait du mal tout le temps….

—Ne dit pas ça, Jonathan. C'est moi, la responsable et j'étais là quand tu avais frappé Steve pour une raison que je ne connais pas et que je ne veux pas savoir..Mais, c'est toi que...

—Mandy..J'avais pété un plomb à la disparition de Will et quand j'avais frappé Steve,

—Je le sais. J'ai été présente sur les lieux et ton coup de poing m'avait surprise d'ailleurs.

—J'ai été idiot...dit-il, en jurant entre les lèvres.

—Non, tu n'étais pas un idiot. Tu te défendais auprès de la bande de Steve...

—Je sais, mais à l'époque, j'étais comme un fou quand quelqu'un t'insulter ou pire encore, Mandy. Maintenant, j'ai un peu la conscience tranquille….

—Laissons le passé derrière nous, d'accord ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il va arrivé demain à Hawkins, déjà que j'ai la boule aux ventre rien que d'y pensée à ça…

Mandy tremblota et Jonathan déposait les lèvres sur les siennes. L'adolescente avait fermée les yeux parce qu'elle était surprise par ce baiser tendre et sensuelle du jeune Byers. Ce dernier fut allongé sur elle et il pouvait presque entendre le coeur battant de la nièce de Jim qui battait à vive allure. À cet instant-là, les caressent étaient présentes et Jonathan embrassait doucement le visage de sa dulcinée et elle eut toujours les yeux fermées malgré les gestes rassurant de Jonathan. Il était totalement différent d'Hargrove parce qu'il fut plus doux que lui et il n'était pas violent. Mandy frémit.

—Ça va ?

—Oui, Mhhmmm...

—Tu veux que j'arrête?

Elle secoua la tête en faisant le signe "non" et elle colla le corps de Jonathan contre le sien.

—Tu as mal au dos ?

—Non, ça va..Juste une douleur, mais ce n'est rien.

—Tu es certaine qu'on continue ?

—Oui, dit-elle en le rassurant un maximum.

—Très bien, mais si ça ne va pas, tu le me dis ?

—Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es très bien Jonathan Byers…

Les paroles confiantes furent apaisantes pour lui et le montrait à Mandy qui était aux anges avec lui. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait espérée ce moment d'amour avec lui qu'elle fut boulversée depuis son départ d'Hawkins. Elle voulait faire partie de cette famille parfaite avec les Byers, elle y était presque. Les mains chaudes et maladroites de l'aîné Byers tremblotèrent et le jeune homme devinait qu'elle pouvait aussi le prévoir, mais la respiration de l'adolescente était halétante et aussi Jonathan. Le jeune photographe pouvait enfin la touchée sans lui faire du mal et il y avait pensée durant toutes ces années. Ce n'était plus un fantasme parce qu'elle était là en dessous de lui et ce n'était pas un rêve éveillé, mais c'était la réalité.

Doucement, il parvint à se coller en elle et Mandy pouvait sentir les tremblements de Jonathan qui étaient forts mais elle rassura le jeune homme en lui donnant un doux baiser sur le cou de celui-ci. Il frémit et faisait la même chose au cou fin de la jeune femme qui était essouflée et elle aimait beaucoup ça. Jonathan enleva délicatement le haut de la chemise de nuit de Mandy et il pouvait enfin voir son soutien-gorge rose pâle et sa poitrine était presque parfaite..Elles étaient fines comme celles de Nancy pratiquement et Jonathan se permit de reprendre son souffle en posant sa tête dessus. Les mains du jeune adolescent se baladèrent sur le corps de la nièce de Jim - sur les côtés et sur les jambes et elle adorait cela parce qu'elle faisait des petits gémissements.

Quant à elle, elle glissait les mains dans la chevelure de l'adolescent et elle l'embrassait partout afin qu'il se repose quelques secondes. Persuadée, Mandy s'amusait à son tour et elle prit du plaisir en caressant le torse nu de Jonathan qui était allongé sur sa poitrine depuis quelques minutes. La lycéenne se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et elle embrassait l'épaule gauche de Jonathan qui était presque en exaltation suite à se contacte si soudain. Glissée, en elle était si facile qu'il n'avait pas fait mal à Mandy parce qu'il l'avait fait avec elle chez Murray avant de repartir à Hawkins. Il transpira tellement qu'il était devenu presque collant sur sa peau et elle appréciait ce moment-là.

Une fois l'acte passée, Jonathan put enfin se retirer en elle et il restait allongé sur elle pour se reposer. C'était mieux que la veille et Mandy avait apprécié ce moment d'intimidé avec lui. Ce garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toujours et depuis le jardin d'enfants. Elle lui tapota légèrement l'épaule et il comprit. Jonathan releva doucement la tête et l'embrassait en pleine bouche pour un dernier baiser de la soirée. Et pour la première fois, Mandy Hopper était vraiment heureuse de sa vie malgré que cela avait mal commencée, il y avait quelques mois (...)


	15. Chapitre 14 - Le retour à Hawkins

Sur le chemin du retour, Jonathan avait mis la musique " Should I Stay or Should I Go.." il adorait cette chanson et il le partageait avec Mandy, sa nouvelle conquête. La blonde ne disait presque plus rien depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, la nuit dernière. Mandy était silencieuse et totalement terrifiée de revenir à Hawkins, mais il lui caressait le dessus de sa main et cela rendit un peu le sourire à l'adolescente qui était plongée dans les pensées depuis le départ de Portland. Son cœur parut si lourd, mais l'aîné des Byers la réconfortait au mieux qu'il pouvait avec les mots justes.

—Tout ira bien.

—Je ne sais pas…

—Tu es silencieuse.

Quelque chose perturba Mandy, mais elle se reprenait en main pour ne part inquiétée Jonathan qui avait déjà eu des soucis avec son petit-frère Will Byers. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le regard insistant de Jonathan au coin de l’œil, sceptique sur le sourire de sa dulcinée. Serrant la mâchoire, la nièce de Jim eut la boule aux ventres en voyant Hawkins en face d'eux et Jonathan dit. Ce dernier posa de nouveau le regard sur elle et il la fixait droit dans les yeux en arrêtant la voiture à cause du panneau stop qui était à sa droite.

— Mon oncle va nous tuer !

—Non, Jim n'est pas comme ça...

—Tu ne sais pas comment il est quand je suis en couple...

—Ah, on réglera le problème plus tard...Là, Billy nous fusille du regard avec madame Wheeler au loin. commenta le brun en garant sa voiture pour faire une pause.

—Je hais ce type ! dit-elle avec mépris.

Jonathan ne riait pas néanmoins. Tandis qu'ils sortirent de la voiture, Billy fit un clin d’œil léger envers sa proie qui n'était que Mandy Hopper et celle-ci avait eu une envie folle de le gifler devant madame Wheeler qui lui souriait niaisement parce qu'il était beau garçon. Une fois que la mère de Nancy avait finis de discutée avec l'idiot d'Hargrove, elle se dirigea vers eux qui n'étaient pas surpris de la voir de si près. Et Billy faisait semblant de partir pour voir l'expression de rage de Mandy, les yeux dans les yeux. La blonde commençait la parole avec une voix presque normale.

—Ah, Mandy. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais en couple avec Billy ?

La concernée s'étrangla presque en s'étouffant de rage et fusilla du regard ce dernier qui étirait un large sourire, d'amusement sur le coin des lèvres.

—Il ne faut pas croire ce qu'il vous raconte madame Wheeler.

—Il ne se sent pas bien. Il veut te voir. Je m'inquiète pour lui...

—Bon d'accord, Jonathan ? appela la concernée, blasée.

—Oui ? dit-il en restant neutre dans l'histoire.

Le cœur de Jonathan s'arrêta net.

—Tu vas y allée le rejoindre ? dit Jonathan en la voyant triste.

—Il a dit n'importe quoi à la mère de Nancy pour avoir de l'attention..

—Très bien, mais je suis contre cette idée. Ca devient dangereux.

—Tu es choux de t'inquiété pour moi, Jonathan. dit-elle, en s'éloignant de Wheeler.

—Si, Billy arrive a baratiné la mère de Nancy, tu...

—Chut, ça ira. Je reviens d'accord ? Tu me fais confiance ? Je t'appartiens Jo..

—O..OK, bafouilla-t-il en avalant la salive, inquiet et soucieux.

Une fois que Jonathan la voyait s'éloigné de lui pendant quelques secondes, son cœur battait à la chamade car il avait peur Billy la frappe ou se jette sur elle. Le jeune Byers vit à quel point que Billy pouvait influencer toutes les femmes de la ville parce qu'il était plus beau et séduisant que lui et ça, il ne pouvait rien n'y faire, malheureusement. Il ne voyait plus Mandy dans son champ de vision et cela le rongea de l'intérieur. Il avait commencé à se demander si, il n'allait pas la perdre définitivement à cause d'Hargrove et Wheeler voyait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le fils de Joyce et son regard se posa sur le sien, neutre.

—Quelque chose ne va pas Jonathan ?

—Tout va bien madame Wheeler.

—Très bien. mais au sujet de Mandy tout va bien ?

—Oui, tout va bien. dit-il, le souffle court en ne voyant plus Mandy au loin.

—Très te laisse, je dois aller cherchée Mike chez ta mère…

Jonathan n'y répondit pas et resta figé sur place et Madame Wheeler se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et la nièce de Jim, mais ne s'interpose pas entre eux. Une fois qu'elle était partie, il pouvait enfin respirer mais quelque chose cloché et l'attente était insupportable pour lui vers le magasin de sa mère. Le regard fixe, triste et soucieux, Jonathan ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et au-dessus de lui, la lanterne clignotait sans cesse et cela était sûrement un coup de onze selon lui.

Il avait commencé à avoir des doutes sur les sentiments sincèrement de la belle blonde, mais Mandy était tout pour lui et il ne voulait pas la perdre à cause de ses doutes stupides qui le rongèrent à l'intérieur de son âme. Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens et elle n'était toujours pas là.. Son cœur se serra très fort à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et il avait peur que Billy se jette sur elle, malgré la présence de la population qui les entourait autour d'eux. La situation était très compliqué pour lui comme pour elle et ce n'était que le commencement à cause de l'acharnement de Billy Hargrove (...)


	16. Chapitre 15 - Billy devient fou

Il était là en face d'elle.

Son regard dur et hostile…

Elle en avait peur….

Depuis son retour à Hawkins, elle avait une attitude de peur envers Billy et cela se lit sur son visage et le blond en profita pour la tétanisée davantage loin des regards et des murmures. La sensation de peur mêlant à la rage, les sentiments de Mandy était partagées envers ce crétin arrogant qui lui faisait peur pour rien. Billy n'était plus le même et il se savait très bien car ce dernier était fou de rage depuis qu'elle avait quittée la ville avec ce Byers des champs. Il faisait froid, humide et embué. Il était cinq heures du soir. Les yeux cernés froncées, elle ne le quitta pas du regard malgré le regard rigide du jeune homme qui était en face d'elle depuis quelques minutes.

Elle était devenue très pâle, avec les joues creusées qui avaient une légère teinte rose à cause de la colère et de la frustration.. Elle avait également, les cernes sous les yeux et beaucoup de fatigue se lisaient dans les yeux à cause du trajet qui était assez long et sans fin. Saisissant le cou fin de la blonde, Billy ne la quitta pas des yeux et son regard était devenu très intense et rempli de colère. Mandy ne pouvait même pas crier à l'aide car il appuya fermement l'épiglotte et elle avait fermée quelques instants les yeux. Le doigt épais du blond lui faisait très mal en direction de la gorge et elle ne pouvait pas avaler sa salive par sa faute. Sentir son parfum, Billy en était presque fou et il sentit partout le visage fermé de l'adolescente qui était paralysée de peur. Elle ne s'y était plus habituée à sa présence contrairement à Byers qui était le contraire de lui.

—Tu m'as manquée, trésor ! Ah, je sens un autre parfum sur toi…

Elle le fusilla du regard, durement.

—Aie, tu me fais mal ! Imbécile !

—Pourquoi tu as quittée la ville avec Byers ?

—En quoi ça te regarde ? Espèce de crétin !

Une fois qu'elle avait répondu, Billy fronça du regard et embrassait la bouche pulpeuse de Mandy Hopper qui était toujours tétanisée et il en profita pour lui caressait les cheveux. Mais, Mike était derrière eux et il lui jeta une pierre à la tête de Billy qui se retournait dangereusement vers la direction du jeune collégien qui était en compagnie de Onze et de tous les autres. Mandy en avait honte, mais Hargrove courut en direction de Mike Wheeler et des autres collégiens tandis que Onze se dirigeait vers une Hopper paralysée. Il y avait également Steve qui suivit Mike afin qu'il ne se trouve pas en mauvaise posture avec le demi-frère de Max qui le poursuivait très vite derrière lui.

Fou de rage, Billy attrapa enfin le jeune Wheeler par le col et Will était présent pendant la scène qui se trouvaient à quelques pas de Mandy et les autres. Hargrove plaqua Mike près d'une ruelle sombre avec les bennes à ordures qui étaient presque pleines car le dimanche, les poubelles ne passaient pas à cause du jour férié. Furibond, le grand blond tint Mike par la chemise qui était légèrement déchirée par sa faute. Une fois l'affirmation donnée par Harrington, Billy se tourna vers l'ancien roi du lycée d'Hawkins qui était à quelques pas de lui. Will aida Mike à se lever et ils ne bougèrent pas de la ruelle. La voix presque raillée et Steve fronça du regard et s'approchait de lui.

—De quoi tu te mêles Harrington ?

—Je n'apprécie pas de ton emprise que tu as envers Mandy.

—Tu es jaloux ? Harrington ? s'énerva le blond, avec une voix hautaine.

—Mandy est quelqu'un de bien. Tu l'as brutalise depuis trop longtemps.

Billy devint presque fou et colérique envers Harrington qui était neutre contrairement à lui. Incontrôlable, le blond frappa Steve en plein visage et il tombait au sol avec rapidité. Hargrove se trouvait au-dessus de lui et il était assis sur son torse, Steve ne le frappait même pas car il avait juste de la pitié pour lui et la voix hausse de Mandy arrêta le geste violent de Billy parce que Steve avait eu le visage en sang encore une fois (...)


	17. Chapitre 16 - Les explications

Toujours dans la même ruelle, Mandy était à côté de Steve Harrington qui avait eu le visage en sang à cause de la brutalité de Billy Hargrove et il était seul contrairement à Mandy qui avait des amies. Tout le monde regarda le blond avec hostilité, froideur et un goût amer s'installait à travers de la gorge de la petite blonde qui se tint en face de Billy. Il avait les mains pleines de sang et Mandy s'approcha de lui avec un pas déterminée malgré la peur qui se trouvait encore en elle, courageuse et vivace. Il fronça du regard et elle ne quittait pas le siens d'un iota et les autres se trouvaient derrière elle pour la soutenir. En tant que baby-sitter de Max, la nièce de Jim mis les choses au point avec Billy et ce dernier s'approcha d'elle avec un pas menaçant. Heureusement, un adulte avait été intervenu avant que les choses se finissent mal entre le duo et Billy poussa violemment Mandy contre l'une des bennes à ordure et elle avait eu mal. Une fois que Billy avait quitté les lieux, Jonathan se dirigea envers vers elle et rien n'était plus pareille entre Mandy et son ancien bourreau, Hargrove. La jeune femme n'était jamais seule et elle en avait bien conscience maintenant avec son entourage qui était présent en face d'elle. Will ramassait les affaires de la blonde et ils rejoignirent les autres qui les attendaient hors de la ruelle et ils regardèrent tous Billy qui avait roulé comme un dingue en sortant du parking de la banque et il faisait un signe de menace à Mandy qui était figée sur place, mais ne se laissait pas appréhender pour autant. Soulagée, la blonde avait été surprise de voir Onze en ville et elle saisissait la parole avec une voix presque normale en voyant l'équipe de Mike, abasourdie.

—Onze qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Jim ne va pas être ravi..

—Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas et...

—On est tous venu...termina Mike en prenant la défense de Onze, ont été inquiets.

—C'est gentil, mais ce n'était pas la peine de me venir en aide, les gars..

—Vraiment ? reprit Steve en étant sonné et énervé, ce n'était pas la peine ?

—Je n'ai pas dit ça. Encore une fois, tu interprètes mal mes paroles Steve !

Steve avait été le premier qui voulait aider Mandy qui était toujours sous l'emprise de Billy, malgré qu'il ne soit plus dans les barrages et l'ancien roi de la fête n'était plus pareil depuis que Jonathan s'était rapproché de sa meilleure amie avec rapidité depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la ville, il y avait quelques jours. Il y avait comme une nouvelle tension entre les deux amis et Dustin raccompagné Steve jusqu'à chez lui avec l'aide de Nancy Wheeler qui n'avait pas été très utile jusqu'à maintenant. En mettant la paume de sa main sur son front, Mandy leva les yeux vers le ciel et posa soudainement son regard vers son amant ; Jonathan Byers et dit.

—Je veux rentrer à la maison Jonathan.

—Oui, tu as raison. Tu es sur que ça va ?

—Oui. Steve agit d'une façon égoïste envers moi, en ce moment.

—Je ne crois pas mais, mais il est simplement sonné...dit Mike, en répondant à la place de Jonathan qui était toujours soucieux de l'état de santé de Mandy.

Ensuite, la blonde avait la respiration bloquée pendant quelques secondes et reprenait la parole avec un timbre plus correct envers la bande de Mike qui était figé sur place.

—Mike ?

—Ouais ?

—Que faisait Onze chez toi ?

Le collégien rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et il ne baissait pas les yeux pour autant.

—Vous vous roulez des pelles ? s'étrangla Mandy, Jim va me tuer !

—Non, non...insista Mike, on voulait savoir où tu étais avec Jonathan.

—Autrement dit ? continua, Mandy en s'approchant du morveux.

—On a été dans tête et Onze avait sentir de la peur et "beurk"...

—Dans ma tête ? Onze ! Combien de fois, je te l'ai interdit et le beurk ?

Onze faisait les yeux ronds avant de répondre à sa cousine et dit.

—Comment ça le beurk ? insista Mandy en ayant Onze qui faisait mine de rien.

—Mike ? appela à son tour l'aîné des Byers qui haussa les cils, intrigué.

—Onze n'a rien vu et rien entendu quand vous avez fait le truc...

—ONZE !cria Mandy, furieuse en ayant mal à son bras à cause du choc.

—Désolée, Mandy. J'avais sentit de la peur et il y avait Billy dans ton esprit.

—Peu importe, tu n'avais pas le droit d'interférer dans mes souvenirs !

—Je voulais juste t'aider ! rectifia Onze en la suppliant du regard, t'aider !

—J'en ai assez entendu ! avait-t-elle déclarée en quittant les lieux.

Agacée, Mandy ouvrit la marche et se précipitait pour aller dans une autre direction et elle voyait un monde différent et quelque chose la perturbait beaucoup. Parce qu'elle voyait - Upside Dow - comme Will et le monstre y compris - mais la voix de Jonathan l'avait atterrit à la raison et la respiration de la jolie blonde s'arrêta de nouveau et s'était bloquée pendant quelques secondes (...)


	18. Chapitre 17 - Frustration

—Comment tu te sens ?

—Je ne sais pas. Je suis très en colère contre Onze.

—Pas seulement envers Onze ? devina l'aîné des Byers, inquiet et son expression de quiétude était tombé et il ne pouvait pas le cacher éternellement.

L'adolescente se mordit durement la lèvre pulpeuse et affrontait le brun du regard avant de rentrer chez les Byers avec un goût amer qui s'installait dans la bouche de la blonde.

—C'est si compliqué...

—Ne dit pas. Elle voulait bien faire.

—En m'espionnant pendant qu'on faisait l'acte ? Jonathan !

—Bon c'est vrai. commença-t-il. Ce n'était pas délicat. Je l'admets.

—C'est frustrant ! termina-t-elle en rageant contre Mike par la pensée.

—Will ? appela Jonathan en étant dans la voiture.

—Ouais ? répondit ce dernier en enlevant son casque.

Will répondit d'une voix presque normale.

—Tu peux nous laisser ? S'il te plaît.

—Oui, de toute façon je vais dans ma cabane.

—Ne rentre pas trop tard afin que maman ne s'inquiète pas ok ?

—Promis, Jonathan. déclara-t-il en quittant le véhicule d'un pas vif.

Une fois que le cadet Byers était sorti de la voiture, Jonathan reprenait la conversation en calmant Mandy avec des mots toujours aussi maladroits.

—Tu as probablement raison Jonathan….je...

—Ça ira. Je te le promets. On va s'en sortir !

—Comment ? Billy devient fou et incontrôlable...

—Une chose est sûre, Mandy...

—Quoi donc ? admit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux, tendrement.

—Tu n'es pas seule. Nous sommes tous avec toi…

Mandy se pencha vers Jonathan et l'embrassa en pleine bouche pour le remercié de ses attentions et de son aide envers Billy. À cet instant-là, elle oubliait tous ces petits problèmes et Jonathan lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il était si différent des autres garçons qu'elle avait fréquentées jusqu'à maintenant et il n'était pas le premier et il ne sera pas le dernier. Mandy embrassait tellement bien que le photographe était totalement détendu, mais le regard de la nièce de Jim se posa sur le véhicule de son oncle.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—La voiture de Jim est sur le parking...

—Tu veux qu'on continue ou qu'on aille voir ce qu'il se passe ?

—J'aurais aimé, Jonathan. Sincèrement. Mais, ça m'inquiète que sa voiture soit là.

—D'accord, on va rentrer. Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi Mandy.

—Oh, merci. Tu es un Byers généreux comme ta mère. déclara-t-elle presque heureuse.

—J'y peux rien. Ma mère m'a fait comme ça malgré qu'on l'on soit pauvre...

—L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur Jonathan j'en sais quelque chose…

Jonathan réfléchi et embrassa sa petite amie officielle et ils descendirent de la voiture.

Une fois arrivée chez eux, Mandy n'était pas totalement sereine à cause de la jeep de son oncle qui était garé à l'extérieur de la demeure des Byers depuis quelques jours. Entre les doigts, elle tenait son petit sac blanc avec tous ses papiers et son regard se posa sur son oncle qui était assit de pied ferme sur le canapé vert de Joyce qui affichait une expression presque stable envers le jeune duo qui arrive enfin après quelques jours d'absence (...)


	19. Chapitre 18 - le shérif, c'est le shérif !

En rentrant chez Joyce, les adolescents tombèrent nez à nez avec le shérif qui avait affiché un air de mécontement sur le visage en observant le jeune duo de l'année. Le coeur de Mandy s'était arrêtée de battre, littéralement en voyant le visage rigide de son oncle qui n'affichent même pas un sourire sur le coin des lèvres en ne quittant pas le regard de sa nièce qui était figée sur place. Une fois arrivés au salon, Mandy et Jonathan ne se regardèrent même plus à cause de la présence de Jim qui les mettaient mal à l'aise à l'intérieur de la salle du séjour et Mandy se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Jonathan sans répondre à son oncle qui avait eu une forte voix de quiétude qui avait raisonné dans sa gorge fine. Calme et préoccupé, Hopper se dirigeait vers la chambre de fils de Joyce avec sa permission et il entra à l'intérieur pour s'expliquer avec sa nièce. Elle était la seule famille qui lui restait avant Onze et il ne voulait pas la perdre comme il l'avait fait avec sa soeur jumelle dans le passée. Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence avec Mandy Carter-Hopper et il se sentait coupable pour la mort de sa mère, mais il n'en était pas la cause. En respirant un grand coup, le shérif entra dans l'antre de Jonathan Byers et il y trouva Mandy qui était différente depuis son départ d'Hawkins, mais elle ne souriait plus et cela l'inquiète vraiment au fil des minutes qui passèrent chez Joyce. Alors, que Mandy était très préoccupée par son agression physique qu'elle avait eu avec Billy, en milieu de soirée, l'adolescente ne répondit pas à Jim qui était presque calme de nature. Jim se mit au milieu de la pièce et il s'était perçut que sa nièce avait changée de forme depuis son départ d'Hawkins avec Jonathan, mais il ne voulait pas la braquer encore davantage parce qu'elle le fui du regard depuis son retour.

Jim prit la parole avec une voix moins rauque.

—Tu seras toujours une gamine à mes yeux, Mandy !

—Je ne suis plus cette enfant malade oncle Jim. J'ai changée !

—Peut-être, mais j'ai juré sur la tombe de ta mère que je m'occuperai de toi.

—Juré ? Depuis quand ? Tu y travailles trop et tu poses à peine ton regard sur moi !

—Je sais, mais après l'épisode avec les Russes, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie et que...

—Que j'allais finir comme maman à l'asile ? Non, merci. Je ne suis pas encore cinglée !

La voix de Mandy fut presque froide et cynique.

—Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

—Bien sûr que si et puis d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas eu une aventure avec le Maire ?

—Comment tu le sais ? Laisse-moi devinez. Ce journaliste toqué ?

—Le journaliste toqué est un ami fiable. J'ai ça pour toi.

Mandy jeta le dossier qu'elle avait volée chez Murray, la veille.

—Jonathan est au courant ?

—Non. Il le saura bientôt. Murray m'a confirmé pour les Russes.

—Ils sont toujours à Hawkins pour Onze ? devina, le shérif.

—Et pour moi selon les preuves de Murray. Tu devrais y aller pour le voir.

—Pour toi ? Je vais en dire deux mots à ce connard de Maire !

—Non, je vais y allée, samedi soir avec Steve.

Jim arqua un cil, intrigué.

—Tu es sérieuse ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser y aller dans la gueule de loup ? dit-il en ayant de caché les émotions. Il n'en ai pas question !

—Ça va, je serai bien accompagnée avec Harrington et Hargrove...

—Hargrove ? C'est qui celui-là ?

—Un gars du lycée, t'occupe !

—Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas avec Jonathan ? Il n'est pas au courant ?

—Si, il l'est. Mais, il ne veut pas y aller. Je le comprends, mais je vais mettre les choses au clair avec ce connard de Maire, s'il te plaît ! Jim !

Réfléchit, Jim dit.

—Ok, mais sois calme d'accord ? Je ne veux pas me faire viré de mon poste.

—Je vais essayer d'être calme en face d'un pervers, idéaliste du monde moderne.

—Tu sais, Mandy. Tu rappelles ma sœur : Lydia, ta mère. Déterminée, courageuse.

—Je ne suis pas comme elle, hélas. dit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

—Si, tu es comme elle. Dis-moi, en changeant de sujet, toi et le fils de Joyce ?

—Il n'y rien du tout rassure-toi..mentit-elle, à voix basse.

—Ouf, parce que j'ai senti comme une gêne autour de vous..

—Rooh, tu te fais des films, Jim. Shérif un jour, shérif toujours. dit-elle, malgré qu'elle était officiellement en couple avec Byers, depuis quelques jours (...)


	20. Chapitre 19- La mignonne, le rockeur et le blond (...)

Une fois arrivée au lycée, Mandy vint d'arriver dans le couloir avec Jonathan qui était toujours mal dans sa peau malgré qu'il était officiellement en couple avec la nièce de Jim, le shérif de ville. Et il se sentait un peu coupable pour la tension entre les deux. Sur le chemin, elle sentit de l'inquiétude et elle le regardait au coin de l’œil avec un léger sourire amusé, à peu près éblouie. La voix de Mandy fit un ronronnement près de l'oreille du photographe qui avait sursauté légèrement par surpris.

—Mandy..Tu m'as surpris !

—Désolée, mon petit silencieux. Ça va ?

—Oui et toi ? On devrait être discret au lycée..

—Je m'en moque, tu devrais faire autant.

—Comme Billy qui pose son regard sur toi ? En ce moment ?

—Tu m'avais promis de l'ignorer Jonathan Byers !

Boudeuse, elle croisa les bras et fit la moue.

—Je tiendrais ma parole. Comment tu vas faire pour le cours d'après ?

—Je vais simplement l'ignorer et en espérant qu'il y aurait une place loin de lui.

—Je le souhaite aussi. Tu sais ou me trouver ? Après ?

—Oui, je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dans ton beau placard pour les photos.

Il sourit et laissa échappé un petit rire nerveux près d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mandy savait qu'elle serait en cours avec ce crétin arrogant et cela ne lui plaisait pas car son brun n'allait pas en cours, ce matin. Il avait été obligé d'être avec Will dans ce laboratoire maudit pour lui faire une série de test car son cadet faisait des cauchemars sur l'autre monde et elle le comprenait parce qu'elle en faisait aussi, actuellement. Une fois arrivée dans la salle de maths, les yeux de la blonde se posèrent sur le blond malsain et arrogant et ce dernier disposait un sourire narquois sur le coin des lèvres. Elle roula des yeux et s'approcha de la place libre, mais elle avait été prise par Tommy, son ex qui lui faisait un geste moqueur et pour se venger. Mandy lui marcha sur son pied gauche, amusée. Le concerné jura entre les dents et se faisait encadré par Steve qui avait eu du respect envers la nièce du shérif après les paroles sages de Nancy, son ex, la veille. Malheureusement, pour elle, il ne restait qu'un siège de libre et elle se trouvait à côté du Californien qui fut aux anges enfin presque à cause du regard noir de Harrington qui se posait sur lui, mais il l'ignora. Bon sang, ce n'était pas son jour pour la nièce de Jim et elle ne pouvait plus supporter le regard charmeur de Billy sur elle. Seulement, elle n'avait pas le choix car le cours avait déjà commencé depuis cinq minutes. Elle s'assit sur le siège libre qui fut à côté de lui, blasée. Il ne put lui faire la remarque et Mandy stoppait la main lourde du blond avec les siennes.

—Ironie du sort. Tu es assise avec moi..dit-il, dans un souffle presque ironique.

—Putain, fait chier ! lâcha l'adolescente en plissant les yeux, enlève ta main de ma cuisse.

—Pourquoi ça ? Bébé ? Tu es à moi..Oh, devrais-je dire à Byers, tu as couchée avec lui ?

Mandy devenait facilement rouge et elle avait griffonnée sur son papier avec énervement ce qui ne choquait pas les autres adolescents car ils discutaient à voix basse. Elle avait failli s'étouffer avec son chewing-gum à la fraise et elle put sentir le souffle chaud du blond près de son cou. Elle eut des frissons..

—Non, tu l'as fait ? devina Billy, interloqué, ce mec qui n'a aucun intérêt ?

—Ce mec comme tu dis, est au moins respectueux envers moi.

—Tss, avoue que tu aimes les mecs de mon genre, brutal, sauvage et sexy ?

—C'est….c'est faux ! mentit-elle en commençant à avoir des tremblements à cause de la tension.

—Bébé, tu es une menteuse..Tu me dois un service ne l'oublie pas, bébé...

—Tes clopes ? Ok, tu les auras à la pause..

—Je ne parlais pas de ça bébé, autre chose...

—Pas question. Il n'y aura rien entre nous..

Billy sera brutalement le poignet de Mandy sous la table et elle ne bougeait plus.

—A cause de toi, je vais chez le Maire, samedi soir. Alors, tu me dois bien ça.

—Très bien. Tu auras ce que tu voudras Billy. dit-elle en avalant sa salive.

—Parfait, on traîne ensemble avant la pause ? Ton ami n'est pas avec toi ?

—Il est occupé. insista Mandy, tu auras ce que tu voudras, samedi soir.

—Très bien, j'espère qu'Harrington sera de la partie.

—Tu vas trop loin Billy…

Un sourire amusé se lit sur le visage de Billy qui observait Steve droit dans les yeux pendant que le prof avait eu le dos tourné et il se léchait les lèvres, satisfait. Une fois que la cloche avait sonnée à l'intérieur de la salle, Mandy tira sa robe correctement et avec l'aide de ses pieds, elle se dégageait de lui, essoufflée. Steve la rejoignit malgré la froideur de Tommy qu'il éprouvait envers Mandy. Déterminé, l'ancien roi du lycée affronta Billy du regard avec une vue perçante.

Mandy stoppa Harrington avant que les choses ne s'aggravaient encore.

—Steve, calme-toi.

—Je n'aime pas son sourire qu'il pose sur toi.

—Calme-toi, Harrington. Je vais m'amuser un peu avec elle.

—Ça suffit vous deux. Steve, j'ai a te parlée, Billy, je t'y rejoins après ?

—Ok, bébé…

Satisfait, le blond étira un large sourire en face d'Harrington qui avait pété un plomb, encore.

—Tu es mignon de t'inquiété pour moi.

—Tu rentres dans son jeu. Que va dire Jonathan ?

—Je lui dirai ça, ce soir. Il est là-bas avec Will. Tu sais.. dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

—Je vois, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me soucier de toi..

—Tu es adorable, Steve. Il te veut aussi apparemment, demain soir. admit-elle près de lui.

Steve toussota légèrement.

—Pardon ?

—On fera ce qu'il nous demandera et on aura la paix.

—Attends, tu es sérieuse ? C'est ce que j'entends ?

—Non, je serai ivre de toute façon demain soir. Je peux compter sur toi ?

—Bien sûr mais je déteste ce plan qui va finir en sucette !

—Tu as confiance en moi ? lui demanda-t-elle, en arquant un cil.

—Evidemment, Hopper. Il faut qu'on aille à qu'elle heure à cette maudite soirée ?

—Il faut qu'on soit prêt à 19h00 pour le dîner avec Larry, je hais déjà cette soirée.

—Idem. Je viens te chercher chez Jonathan ?

—Oui, s'il te plaît. Je te laisse, Billy est impatient.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche du rockeur et elle se dirigea vers Billy qui était impatient au fil des minutes qui passaient sur sa montre en argent. Le blond déposa son bras autour de son cou et ils marchaient ensembles dans les couloirs du lycée. Mandy ne faisait pas attention aux chuchotement des filles autour d'elle et elle déposait son regard loin devant elle avec un Billy, prétentieux et fier. . Dehors sous les gradins, et Billy ne cessa de la regarder comme s'il était tout pour lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour elle. Hopper faisait l'objet de ses caprices. Elle avait acceptée de jouer le jeu afin de calmer les tensions entre eux mais cela avait été pire depuis l'épisode avec les Russes, cet été. (...)


	21. Chapitre 20 - Mandy est dans le vague

Billy Hargrove avait été élu le nouveau roi dans ce lycée et des soirées hots qu’il avait organisé chez lui pendant l’absence de son père. Lui, le nouveau jeune homme de la ville qui avait des succès auprès des femmes de tous les âges, vieilles, jeunes, plus jeunes et voir encore plus que lui, cela le rendait tellement fier et il prenait soin de son corps pour plaire aux dames. Aujourd’hui, il avait porté une tenue spéciale pour la sainte Hopper qui embrassait parfaitement avec son accord. Et sa chemise rouge lui faisait des étincelles autour de lui, aujourd’hui. Il avait été trahi, trahi, sali et il faisait la même chose à Mandy depuis le début de cet été et elle le savait parfaitement au fond d’elle, qu’il n’y avait pas échappatoire à moins que la mort pouvait les séparés et elle y songea très sérieusement..Putain, il se sentit en forme avec elle et il l’embrassa encore sous les gradins tout en grognant près de son oreille et Mandy avait fini par cédée à son caprice et elle l'arrêta le baiser d'Hagrove parce que la cloche avait sonné.

—Tu en as eu assez pour aujourd’hui.  
—Vraiment ? Ceci dit, je peux attendre jusqu’à demain soir, bébé...  
—Raaah, la ferme ! J’ai cours de biologie, dans cinq minutes.  
—Très bien, je te lâche pour aujourd’hui, poupée..  
—Tu n’as aucun respect pour moi, Billy, ni même pour toi..

Furieuse, la blonde s’en va et Billy lécha sa fine lèvre, satisfait de son emprise sur elle.

Curieusement, elle se sentait mieux une fois qu’elle s’était éloignée de ce jeune homme fier et arrogant de lui-même. Elle haussait les épaules et sa lèvre était complètement sèche à cause des baisers intenses qu’elle avait échangée avec Billy sous les gradins pendant vingt minutes et elle n’en pouvait plus. Peut-être qu’allait-t-elle céder à la tentation au fils des mois ? Qu’elle allait faire l’énorme connerie de sa vie en couchant avec lui demain soir sous les yeux d’Harrington ? Non, cette idée l’écoeurait à tel point, qu’elle avait eu une envie de vomir mais elle se retenait difficilement car elle pouvait sentir son regard derrière elle. Heureusement pour elle, personne n’avait vu la scène du baiser et les caresses d’Hargrove sur elle et la jeune femme était soulagée au fond. 

Au moins, elle sentait que la mort était proche pour elle et elle voyait l’autre monde où régnait la créatures des horreurs qui l’avait emportée, autrefois. Mandy savait que les choses allaient empirer pour elle et elle ne pouvait pas faires les choses normales comme les autres filles, son destinée avait été déjà menée par les événements tragiques depuis la mort de sa mère et celle de Barbara Holland, sa meilleure amie depuis le jardin d’enfant. Cela ne s’était pas bien passé, l’année dernière et cette année, non plus. Elle se mettait en doute et elle se posait des questions sur son avenir et son avenir amoureux avec son élu de son coeur, Jonathan Byers. Avait-elle de la chance ou une malédiction s’était abattu sur sa famille ? Tant de question restait sans réponse pour elle et la jeune femme donnait un immense coup de pied sur l’une des poubelles et personne ne voyait la scène ou plutôt l’appel à l’aide de l’adolescente. 

L’arrière cours du lycée était assez grand et très peu d’élèves se baladaient dans le hall pendant les heures de cours. Mandy était toute seule et avec sa pensée qui la rongeaient beaucoup intérieurement et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour ça. Elle n’y croyait toujours pas à la mort définitivement du monstre, mais Jim lui rappela que les choses étaient différents depuis Onze avait fermée le portail mais si les Russes étaient toujours à Hawkins, cela veut dire que le portail serait toujours ouvert ? Non, l’adolescente n’y songea même pas à cette hypothèse et elle ne voulait plus y repensée. Elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable et surtout faire des bonnes actions autour d’elle, mais les choses ne se passaient jamais comme prévu pour elle. 

Le silence y régnait.

Soudain, un brouillard dense s’installait dans les environs et une épaisseur dense se préparèrent autour d’elle. Mandy n’aimait pas du tout ça et elle ne pouvait même pas bougée tellement que ce phénomène était intense autour. Prise de panique, la jolie blonde avait du mal a respirer seule la voix de Steve la faisait réagir car une voiture allait lui rentrer dedans si elle ne bougeait pas de la. Steve tirait Mandy vers lui et la voiture lui faisait les appels de phare, mais miss Hopper n’avait pas encore réalisée qu’elle avait failli mourir, encore une fois. Steve regardait la voiture et elle n’était plus là puis il posa son regard sur elle. Mandy fut ailleurs parce qu’elle ne réagissait pas (...)


	22. Chapitre 21 - Les confidences sombres ?

—Putain, Mandy ! Tu voulais te suicider ou quoi ?  
—Steve ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n’es pas en cours ?  
—Dis-moi que tu as vu cette voiture qui te fonce dessus ?  
—Quel voiture ? Il n’y avait qu’un brouillard épais !  
—Mandy, il n’y avait aucun brouillard prévu jusqu’à demain..  
—Je te jure ! J’ai vu ce brouillard et j’ai entendu quelque chose…

Elle tint une mine triste et Steve ne voulut pas la contredire. 

—Il n’y avait rien Mandy. Tu t’es volontairement mise au milieu de la route !  
—Je...Je ne comprends plus rien..Je te jure qu’il avait un brouillard.  
—Allez viens avant que tu ne fasses une bêtise. dit, Steve dans un souffle bas.  
—Tu ne me crois pas ? C’est ça ? dit-elle, d’un ton las.  
—Si, je te crois, mais tu n’étais pas présente quand la voiture te faisait des appels de phare !  
—Et Billy ? Il était pourtant là...s’empressa-t-elle de répondre en voyant qu’il n’était plus présent.  
—Je regrette, ça fait longtemps qu’il est parti du lycée.  
—Bon sang ! s’énerva la jeune femme, j’en ai marre ! 

Mandy sentit son coeur qui s’arrêter. 

—C’était le monde à l’envers que tu as vu ?  
—Je ne sais pas. Il m’arrive des trucs bizarre en ce moment.  
—Bref, ne restons pas ici. Oh, Je te ramène chez Byers, ok ?  
—Oui, s’il te plaît. J’en ai marre de cet endroit, Steve.  
—Bien, ne me refais plus jamais peur. ok ?  
—Oui, d’accord…

Une fois la conversation terminée, elle se mit en route avec Harrington pour rentrer chez les Byers parce que la journée avait été rude pour la miss Hopper qui était toujours sous l’effet de l’hypnose de Billy Hargrove mais elle s’était enfin réveillée à l’intérieur de la voiture de l’ancien roi du lycée, Steve Harrington. C’était un véritable choc pour lui parce qu’il avait eu peur pour elle et il ne voulait pas la perdre pas encore. Elle était comme la soeur qu’il n’avait jamais eu parce qu’il était fils unique dans sa famille. Son regard se posait sur elle et il lui avait déjà offert toute son amitié depuis ce soir là ou Will avait disparu ainsi que Barb, chez lui. Non, il n’était pas aussi sensible qu’elle mais elle lui faisait du bien moralement. Et que penserait Jim dans tout ça ? Définitivement trop inquiet ? Ou pas du tout ? Après des heures à rouler sur la route, il se décida enfin a parlé pour la rassurer avec des mots justes comme il peut. 

—Bon, tu penses faire quoi pour doubler Billy, demain soir ?  
—J’y réfléchi encore. Je suis complètement perdue Steve.  
—Ne dit pas ça. Tu es avec Byers, ce photographe que tu aimes tant.  
—Je sais et pourtant je cède les caprices de Billy...Je ne veux plus lutter.  
—Mandy, commença-t-il, tu es une fille bien et je te connais trop bien pour..

Elle regretta immédiatement d’avoir tout dit à Steve et malgré sa ceinture qui était bien attachée, autour d’elle, Elle avait peur que Steve perdit le contrôle de la voiture, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. 

—Tu penses que je peux tomber de l’autre côté ?  
—Je n’ai pas dit ça Mandy. Juste que tu t'égares en ce moment. 

—Depuis que j’ai perdu Barb, je nage dans les zones d’ombres..  
—Ne dit pas ça. Tu es une fille bien. insista-t-il sur les mots.  
—Une fille bien embrasse-t-elle un autre mec ? Que le sien ? 

Steve se tut et se sentit un peu jaloux. 

—Ton silence est embarrassant Steve. répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
—Je ne sais pas quoi dire Mandy. Juste que Hargrove est un gros manipulateur.  
—Serais-tu jaloux ? Je sens une pointe de jalousie dans ta voix Harrington.

Il rougit et son visage s’était renfermé.

—Je ne suis pas gay Mandy.  
—Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n’as jamais essayé !  
—Et toi tu as déjà essayer de faire l’amour avec le même sexe que toi ? 

Elle sourit et dit.

—Une fois, mais il y a très longtemps. Je préfère les hommes.  
—Non, tu es sérieuse ? bégaya Harrington..  
—Oui, je suis sérieuse, j’ai été flattée mais sans plus.  
—Je vois. Donc tu penses que je vais me jeter sur lui ? Après ce qu’il t’a fait ? 

La voix de Steve s’étrangla presque et il appuya très fort sur l'accélérateur. 

—Steve !  
—Quoi ?  
—Je t’ai vexé ?  
—Non !  
—Alors, pourquoi tu roules comme un dingue ?  
—Putain, fait chier !

Le ton de Steve fut différente et Mandy se maintint.

— Pour commencer, je ne suis pas certain de ce que je ressens et quand il pose ses lèvres sur les tiennes, Ça me rend dingue et je suis mitigé sur mes propres sentiments parce que j’ai peur qu’il te choisisse Mandy et on se bagarre sans cesse de toute façon. C’est quelqu’un de spéciale...avec qui je ne serais jamais proche. Ni même une liaison pourrait se faire entre nous. Ça me semble si furtif tout ça.

Mandy fut sur le cul après cette révélation et encouragea son ami.

—C’est des conneries tout ce merdier.  
—Non, je ne suis pas d’accord. Ce ne sont pas des conneries, tu es amoureux.  
—Amoureux ? Moi ? Du nouveau king d’Hawkins ? Pas en rêve !  
—Si, je te connais trop bien Steve Harrington, tu es a-m-o-u-r-e-u-x ! articula-t-elle, en souriant.


	23. Chapitre 22 - Moment d'attention

Une fois que Steve avait déposé Mandy chez les Byers, elle se sentait un peu mieux en elle et elle ne divaguait plus sur les propos sombres de son avenir grâce à Harrington qui l’avait su l’écouté jusqu’au bout. Pour être clair, la jeune femme ne savait pas comment dire cela à Jonathan et elle avait peur de le blesser, involontairement. Pourquoi avait-elle céder aux caprices du blond narquois ? Pourquoi? Une fois qu’elle avait déposée les pieds à l’intérieur de son domicile sans fixe, elle avait posé son regard sur la table et il y avait quasiment toutes ses affaires sur la table et Jonathan était là, présent. Le coeur battant l’adolescente prit la parole avec une voix presque tremblante. 

—Jo ?   
—Ton oncle a déposé tes affaires ici.   
—Pour...pourquoi ? bégaya-t-elle, en écarquillant les yeux.  
—Il m’a dit qu’il avait une affaire à régler avec ma mère hors de la ville.  
—Et, Onze ?   
—A la caravane, mais on ira la voir demain matin.   
—Je n’y comprends rien…

Perdue, l’adolescente ne se tint plus debout, fatiguée.

—Tu m’as l’air exténuée Mandy. Tout va bien ?   
—Non, tout ne va pas bien. J’ai failli me faire percutée par une voiture au lycée.  
—Quoi? Mais, je sens qu’il n’y a pas que ça dans ta voix, je te connais.  
—J’ai cédais à Billy, je ne te mérite pas et pourtant je blesse les gens autour de moi…

Des larmes coulèrent sous les yeux de la jeune femme et Jonathan se senti déstabilisé. Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans les bras, aimant. Il eut tout d’abord de la peine, de l’affection, de l’amour et de la tristesse pour elle. Fragile, elle n’osa même pas le regarder droit dans les yeux à cause des baisers échangistes de tout à l’heure avec Hargrove. Il prit la parole pour la rassurer et l’emmena dans la chambre, doucement. 

—Tu trembles de froid Mandy.  
—Je ne te mérite pas Jonathan. dit-elle, en levant des yeux.   
—Bien sûr que si ! Après tout ce qu’on a traversé ensemble ?   
—Tu...tu..es certain ? 

Apeurée, elle ne dit même plus à échanger quelques mots avec son dulciné et ce dernier prit les choses en main. Hésitant, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il embrassa avec vigueur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme tremblante et qui ne broncha pas suite à ce baiser, inattendu. Elle a fermée les yeux pendant ce long baiser intense et doux et elle en profita beaucoup en jouant avec la langue et Jonathan a apprécié ce côté coquine de la Miss Hopper. Après quelques échanges, il laissa respirer la jeune femme. Or, cela apaisa l’adolescente. 

—Ca t’a calmée, j’ai l’impression. Tu te sens mieux ?   
—Oui, je me sens plus calme. Comment tu as fait ?   
—Pour t’apaiser ? C’est simple, j’ai lu des magazines.  
—Tu es si humain, Jonathan Byers..

Elle sourit de nouveau et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

—J’ai peur pour demain..  
—Tout ira bien avec Steve. Je lui fais confiance.  
—Et moi ? Tu me fais confiance ? Byers ?   
—Oui, je te fais confiance. 

Jonathan s’engouffra dans un nouveau sujet et il tint la main de Mandy.

—Will va bien et les résultats sont bons.  
—Je suis contente que Will aille bien. C’est super !  
—Oui? moi aussi et je veux que toi aussi tu ailles bien.  
—Moi ? dit-elle en s’allongeant sur le dos, tu es pile celui qui me faut..

L’adolescent se cambra aussi et dit.

—Moi aussi.  
—Tu es important pour moi.  
—Moi aussi, Hopper’s.   
—Peu importe ce que l’avenir nous réserve. Vivons l’instant.

A ces mots, ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné et ils se posèrent l’un sur l’autre pendant quelques minutes apaisantes. Elle put sentir la tête de ce dernier contre sa poitrine droite et lui put écouter les battements de son coeur qui battait très vite. Il n’eut pas que le “ sexe”entre eux, mais le lien entre eux fut plus fort que tout et Barb l’avait devinée avant sa mort et pour ça, Mandy l’avait remerciée en priant, tous les soirs. Elle sut qu’elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais à l’époque l’amour rendait aveugle avec son ex, Tommy. 

—Tu sais Barbara m’avait dit quelque chose avant sa mort..  
—Quoi donc ? marmonna-t-il en posant son souffle chaud sur son cou.  
—Que nous étions faits pour être ensemble.Sa parole me hantera jusqu’au bout.  
—Barb a été quelqu’un de bien et elle n’y voyait pas le mal. Elle t’a toujours soutenue.  
—Oui, c’est vrai. Elle était contre ma relation avec Tommy et je l’ai réprimandée, tout le temps.  
—Ce sont des erreurs du passé. Regarde ce que nous traversons en ce moment.  
—Oui, c’est vrai. termina-t-elle en croyant voir le fantôme de Barb au loin près de la vitre.

Elle frissonna de plaisir et la peur ne s’y trouva plus à l’intérieur (...)


	24. Chapitre 23 - Un réveil chaotique

Mandy était la première à se réveiller dans les bras de son dulcifié et elle le regardait dormir sous un œil bienveillant. Elle aurait voulu rester près de lui éternellement, mais aujourd’hui cela n’aurait pas été possible parce que il y avait le dîner avec le Maire, ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas y penser et se faufilait dans les bras de ce dernier qui la prenait dans les siens. Endormi, Jonathan prenait sa dulcinée et elle sentait encore bon le parfum à la Noix de Coco sur elle. Mandy posait sa tête sur lui et il lui caressait les cheveux avec l’aide de sa paume de main, souriant. Elle se mit sur lui et son fessier était assis sur le bas de son torse, naturellement.

—Bonjour, mon chéri...  
—Hum, bonjour, ma puce. Tu es réveillée tôt ?   
—Je n’arrivais pas à dormir..J’étais déjà réveillée et j’avais apprécié la vue que j’avais pendant que tu dormais profondément Jonathan. Puis, je me sens bien qu’avec toi en ce moment et je ne veux pas que cela s’arrête à cause de mes erreurs..

Jonathan la coupa court en l’embrassant énergiquement sur les lèvres et dit d’une voix presque sereine.

—Tu ne peux pas rendre justice toi-même Mandy.  
—Je le sais, mais je ne suis pas prête pour ce soir. Je stresse !  
—Calme-toi. Ton coeur bat trop vite en ce moment.   
—Je sais. dit-elle dans un souffle, grrah, c’est injuste !  
L’adolescent lui mordilla le lobe de l’oreille pour la détendre un peu et cela avait marché.

—Je ne suis rien Jonathan.  
—Bien sûr que si ! Ca n’a pas fonctionné ce matin mon charme ?   
—Si, Jo. Ca a fonctionné mais je bloque tellement et je me sens bloquée du dos, ce matin tellement que je me braque pour le dîner de ce soir.  
—Tu veux un massage ? proposa-t-il en se redressant sur le matelas.  
—Hum, pourquoi pas. Mais avec ton frère dans la maison, ça risque de compliquer la situation ? Tu ne crois pas ? déclara-t-elle en se levant doucement.  
—Merde, le petit-déjeuner ! Je vais aller le préparer et je te rejoins, d’accord ?   
Mandy lui sourit, tendrement en le voyant partir de la chambrette.

Toutefois, elle se semblait si étrange et ce n’était pas un matin comme les autres pour elle parce qu’elle pensait déjà au pire avec Hargrove pour ce soir. Une fois qu’elle avait posé les yeux sur la salle de bain, elle avait soudainement froid autour d’elle et de la vapeur apparaissait dans la salle en face d’elle, or qu’il n’y avait personnes dedans pour l’instant. Intriguée, la jeune femme se leva de son lit et elle se dirigeait vers la salle d’eau, méfiante et calme.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle voyait du brouillard et l’accident de la veille, lui avait servi de leçon sur le parking du lycée mais elle avait toujours cette curiosité avide au fond d’elle et elle était comme sa mère pour ça. Tout doucement, la jeune femme s’enfonça dans la salle d’eau et elle avait senti une présence derrière elle et c’était celle de Barbara Holland, sa meilleure amie.   
Le visage cachée de Barb derrière sa chevelure rousse, cela ne rassurait pas trop Mandy qui était en train de trembler de peur malgré que c’était sa meilleure dans le monde des vivants. Lorsque son regard se posait sur la porte, l’esprit de Barb avait claquée la porte d’entrée et Mandy sursauta de peur.   
Elle l’appela par son prénom avec une voix hésitante et tremblante.

— Barb ?   
— Tu m’as abandonnée !  
— Pas du tout Barb ! Jamais !  
Le visage de la rouquine fut transparent.  
— Tu avais préférée t’envoyer en l’air ce soir-là. Et tu n’es pas restée avec moi comme Nance ! Par ailleurs, tu vas bientôt me rejoindre, d’ici là...  
— Pas du tout. J’ai été droguée ce soir-là. Ne m’en veut pas, je t’en prie !

L’esprit de Barb ne fut pas en paix et propulsa Mandy dans les airs et les garçons entendirent un vacarme bruyant dans la cuisine. Ils se précipitèrent en direction de la salle de bain et Jonathan put ouvrir la porte malgré la résistance de Barbara qui n’était plus là. Il vit une Mandy complètement gelée et lui mit une serviette chaude autour de ses épaules, attentionné.

— Tu es gelée !  
— J’étais bloquée dans le monde à l’envers...  
— Encore ? entama Jonathan, inquiet. qu’est-ce que tu as vu ?   
— Jonathan, elle s’est blessée. entama Will, il faut vite la soigner.  
— Barbara...appela la jeune femme en sanglot, je l’ai vu...  
— Barbara Holland ? reprit le cadet, elle est morte..

Jonathan plissa des yeux envers son jeune frère. 

— Will soit un peu plus respectueux, s’il te plaît.  
— Ok, je vais chercher les pansements. dit, Will.

Il chercha la boîte de secours et le prit dans ses petites mains.

— Tiens, Jonathan. Je vous laisse, je suis en retard pour le collège  
— Fait attention sur la route, Will.  
— T’inquiète pas, Mike est là. C’est Nance qui vient nous chercher. dit ,Will.   
— Ok, répondit l’aîné Byers en prenant soin de Mandy qui fut dans les vapes (...)


End file.
